Third Wheel
by The Illusionest
Summary: Khristina Monro transfers to Degrassi and quickly befriends our favorite trio.She instantly takes a liking to Adam,and vice-versa,but when an old flame brings unexpected news to Kris,Adam may once again be the third wheel,and Kris gets a new obligation.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy the beginning of Third Wheel. Idea came to me when I saw this scene in my head, and I hop you will all like it! **

**Dislaimer: I do not own anything but the idea, Kris, and Audrey.**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm all for trying new things, but this is ridiculous." the honey haired girl laughed as she stared down at herself as she walked down the street

"I think they look. . . . formal." a boy, seemingly slightly older put a hand on the girls shoulder, a smug look on his face.

"Formal? More like prison wear." She laughed, grabbing the boys hand and spinning around. She brought in a deep breath through her nose and smiled. "Nothing like a fresh start. Right Audrey?"

"Fresh starts _are_ pretty sweet. Hey, Kris, there's our new school." Audrey pointed towards a building in front of them, and the girl stopped. The blond boy was pulled back by the death grip the girl held on his hand.

"Whoa, Kris, I need that hand." he said smiling at the girl.

"I can't do it. I can't do it. I- I can't do it Audrey." Panic was evident in her voice, and she was on the brink of hyperventilating.

"Kris. Kris. Breathe. It's just a school." he reassured.

"Yeah, just a school with kids. Kids who are just waiting for fresh faces to stick into these little packages. Put them in boxes and then push them back in when they step out."

"Kris. Kris. You'll be just fine. Find some friends. I'll be right there with you." Audrey put both his hands on the girls shoulders, and she took in a deep breath.

"You're right. You're right. Thank you Audrey. You're a good brother." she smiled nervously.

"I try." he smirked mischievously. "Hey Kris?" the girl turned and immediately started laughing.

Her brother grabbed her waist and lifted her slightly off the ground. They were both laughing hysterically, though Kris was attempting to break free.

"Come on Drey, let me go! Please, the school is right there, and the students," she paused from her laughter, "what would the students think?" her laughter made it hard for Audrey to strongly take her seriously.

Suddenly, a bell rang through their ears, and the siblings looked at one another. Audrey's arms fell instantly from his sister, and she pulled her book bag closer to her shoulder. She sent her brother a worried and 'wish me luck' glance before running full force towards the school. She stepped off the sidewalk, looking back at her brother and waving, knowing he'd be a little bit late, and entered the street.

Audrey's face was struck with terror and his eyes opened to such a level he didn't even know existed. His sister's face mixed into confusion before she heard the sound of rubber on the road. She faced the front to see a death car coming towards her, and she immediately fell to the ground.

Eli's back fell hard against his seat. He was breathing harder than he ever imagined he would, and his face showed something he rarely showed, horror. The sound of Dead Hand had faded from his consciousness, as all he could hear was the sound of his foot when he had kicked at the break, the sound of a voice screaming towards another, and the sound of something hitting the ground. What had he done?

Images flashed through his head. Rain, screams, a blue bicycle, fake words of hate spewing from two young teen's mouths, the realization that she was gone. Everything flooded back, and he found himself unable to breathe.

"Kris. Kris. Kris." Audrey was on his knees in front of his sister. "C'mon Kris, are you alright?"

Kris was on her knees as well, unmoving, the car inches from her face. She blinked repeatedly to clear the dust from her eyes. Her head moved to stare at her brother, and she opened her mouth.

"Get me some water please." she swallowed roughly and her brother nodded hastily.

"I'm going to check on the driver first, is that alright?" he asked.

She nodded rapidly. Audrey stood from the cement beneath him and headed to the driver's window. The window was already rolled down, and he could easily make out the driver.

"Hey, kid, you alright?" he asked.

The boy behind the wheel turned his still stunned face to him, but let his eyes flicker to the front of his car again.

"Who did I hit?" he asked sternly but shakily.

"No one. She's okay, just a little shaken up." Audrey said.

"I didn't hit her. I didn't hit the girl in the road?" the statement was that of unbelief.

"Nope. But I need to get her some water before she has a panic attack." Audrey said, a nervous laugh in him.

The kid scrambled around for a moment before producing an unopened bottle of water and handing it to him.

"It's the least I can do." he said lowly.

"Big brother." her voice was soft, but the intensity was raising rapidly.

As Audrey rushed to the aid of his sister, the car door opened, and the boy stepped out, following Audrey with careful footsteps. When he reached the end of his car, he looked down to see the face of the victim. She was smiling at the other boy, gulping down the water, and trying to calm him. She was wearing the purple shirts that most of the Degrassi students wore, along with her pigtailed honey colored hair, with red tips at the end.

She noticed him and beckoned him over. He did as obliged, looking around momentarily. He dropped to his knees to meet her eye level.

"Are you, ya know, okay?" he asked, his throat dry.

"Just fine. It takes a lot more than _almost _getting hit by a death car to hurt me." she was brightly smiling and stood with the help of her brother. He stood also.

"It's called of hearse." he corrected.

"Yeah. Why are you driving a death car?" she asked.

"Kris. Don't you need to go see Principle Simpson?" Audrey asked.

"Yes, yes I do." she turned to the other boy, "Thanks for your concern, I'll see you later. . ."

"Eli. Eli Goldsworthy. Um, I should take you to a nurse, just in case." he replied.

"You really don't have to do that. Just a few scrapes."

"But I can also be your escort to Principle Simpson." he offered.

Kris bit down on her lip in wonder.

"Please. It would make me feel much better if I knew you would be alright. I'd feel completely responsible if you just suddenly passed out."

"Alright Mister Goldsworthy. Lead the way." then she turned to her brother, "and I will see you after school. You will show up tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, now go. Don't want to be late for your first day." Audrey said.

Kris just rolled her eyes and allowed Eli to guide her to the school entrance. The beginning of her new life at Degrassi. And hopefully the last start she'll need.

**I know it's super short, and I apologize. The following chapter will be longer. Well in the next chapter Kris will meet Adam, yippie!**

**Please review, I'd like to hear from some people. Oh, and there will be Eclare moments also!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, chapter two is here, as promised, and I hope you all like. Read and review!**

**Chapter 2**

"Thank you Mr. Simpson. If I need any help with my classes, _Eli _would be _ecstatic _to help me." Kris smirked at the boy who stood beside her bed as the principle walked out of the nurses office.

"I'd be ecstatic? I don't even believe I offered my services." Kris smiled at Eli's humor. "Now, what an interesting start." he said plopping down on the bed.

"Yes, quite interesting." then she lifted her paper to her eyes and glanced it over. "Where would locker. . . 487 be?" she asked.

"487? Well that's right by-" he was cut off by scattered footsteps followed by a light squeal.

"Eli?" both looked up to see a girl with short reddish brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was panting and rolled her eyes when she dropped her bag to the ground. She immediately ran towards the dark browned haired boy and threw her arms around him.

Kris scooted ever so slightly away from them, feeling slightly as a third wheel at the moment.

"Eli, are you okay? What happened? All we heard was that you went to the nurses office after Morty." she stopped to breathe.

"We?" Eli and the girl turned their heads at the sound of Kris' voice.

"I would be the other half of we." Kris spun to see another person in the entrance to the room. He was wearing a purple shirt like hers, with short light brown hair and blue eyes.

Eli cleared his throats and they all turned to him, as well as the other boy walking over, dropping his bag where the girl had dropped hers.

"Guys, this is Kris. She, um, I almost, um-"

"Almost hit me with his hearse." she finished. He gave her a look. "Better now than later."

"Yeah well. Kris, this is Clare." Kris shook hands with the girl in front of her. "My girlfriend."

"I figured." she said laughing.

"And that is Adam Torres-"

"I'm the third wheel." he stated simply, darting his eyes to Eli, daring him to object.

Kris stood to her foot, blinked back the spinning in her head, and held her hand to the boy that now stood in front of her. "It is a pleasure to meet you Adam Torres, and you are officially no longer the third wheel." she said proudly, holding her head high.

Adam shook her hand and gave her a questioning look. "Why is that?" he asked.

"Because you are all now officially stuck with me, rather you like it or not. And if there's four people, there cannot be a third wheel without a fourth wheel to accompany it." the three friends laughed lightly while Kris just smiled.

She observed that she only reached a little over Adam's shoulders, so she felt rather short.

"About your locker." Kris faced Eli who read off her locker number.

"That's right by my locker." Adam said, which caused Kris to smile to herself.

"See I told you, you weren't going to be the third wheel from now on." she said smugly.

"Look. She has the same English class as we do!" Clare said giddily.

"Well, looks like we were destined to be friends." Kris stated, feeling for once, that something good came from something not so great.

Once Eli and Clare left to go to their own classes, after much persuasion, Kris was left standing alone with Adam. She turned to him, her proud demeanor still in tact.

"Adam, would you please escort me to my locker?" she asked.

She noticed him look her up and down, put held her posture. He grinned at her. "It'd be my honor." he stated.

When they reached the locker, Kris just stood there staring at it. Adam waved a hand in front of her.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

Kris closed her eyes as images flashed through her mind. An image of her locker opening, and notes pouring out, reading messages varying from '_Whore on the loose, keep an eye on your pants' _to _'_'_No wonder your parents split, with a psychotic like you.' _

"Kris!" she snapped her head over to see Adam still waving his hand.

"Hm?" she asked.

"You spaced out there. You sure you're alright?" he leaned his shoulder on the locker beside her's, which she had noted was his, as a note with his name was stuck on it.

"Absolutely Adam. Thank you. Will you show me to my first class? I don't need in my locker right now." she said quickly.

" 'Course, what grade are you in?" he asked.

"I'm a sophomore." she replied.

Adam took the list from her hands and glanced it over. "You have the same gym period as I do." it was almost a whisper, and she eyed him nervously before snatching her paper back.

"Shall we make our way to. . . History?" she strutted along in front of him. She stopped and turned when she noticed he wasn't following. She ran back and grabbed his hand. "I do need you to show me where it is." she laughed.

"Right." Adam said, keeping his head low.

After a few minutes of walking, they stopped at a lone door. "This would be history."

"You're leaving me now, aren't you?" Kris asked, her face saddening with a sigh.

"I'll be back when class is over. Wait for me?" Adam suggested.

"Perfect." she responded, smirking.

~ **1 hour later **~

Kris rubbed her head as the loud ringing ran through her ears. She pushed herself farther down, feeling the leather of the seat under her. Her head banged with the memory of her dream; she hadn't had a dream that '_colorful' _since she gave up drugs. The weird thing was, unlike when she did get them from the drugs, they weren't nearly as vivid, and she wasn't sure weather or not that was a good or bad thing.

"Hey honey head! Two hours and you're already sleeping in the back of my car." Kris lifted her head to see out the window, only to be greeted by a stern faced, smirking, Eli.

"Can it, Emo boy." she said, sinking into the seat.

"Emo boy already? You sure become comfortable fast." the passenger opened to reveal Clare stepping in.

"Come on you guys, I'm tired, my head hurts, and I'm seriously hungry." Kris laughed dryly, burying her head in her arms.

That didn't last long as her head was pushed, moving her into a sitting position, and the seat beside her shifted.

"Dude, not co- Oh hey Adam." she said slowly, pushing her hair out of her face.

Adam crossed his arms, glaring at her. "What?" she asked.

"I was freaking out back there." he said.

"Yeah. Asked to go to the bathroom, searched for death boy over here, picked the lock, and took a nice nap." she replied.

Adam pushed her shoulder. "Girls are troublesome." he said.

"Yes, but we are the light in the despairingly dark minds of the teenage boy." Kris stated, holding her head high, as usual.

"Hey love birds. Since we're all here, and apparently skipping class, why don't we play a little game?" Eli suggested from the driver's seat.

"Depends on the game." Kris answered.

"Truth or Dare?" Clare asked.

A smirk formed on Eli's face as he leaned close to her. Kris turned her head away, crinkling her nose. She heard laughter from beside her and glared at Adam.

"I'll go first." Clare said.

"Alright, Eli, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he said boldly.

"I dare you to kiss me." when he did as ordered, Kris rolled her eyes and leaned back.

"Not much for romance?" Adam whispered in her ear.

'N-not really." she felt the light shaking in her breath. Adam was a little to close for comfort.

"Adam." he leaned away at Eli's voice. "Truth or Dare?"

"Since you took dare, I'll match you. Dare." Adam replied.

Eli motioned for Adam to lean close, and when he did, Kris immediately noticed Adam shake his head viciously, and Clare stifling a giggle. Kris was the only one in the dark apparently. Adam landed with his back against the seat and didn't speak.

"Come on, what's the dare?" Kris asked.

"You're going to kill me." Adam laughed falsely.

No sooner had he said that had Kris found herself flat on her back. She blinked back the blurry in her eyes as she opened her mouth in wonder. Adam had her pinned to the back seat of the hearse.

"Adam." her eyes were huge and she pushed herself as far against the seat as she could, considering how close Adam was to her.

"Sorry." he whispered before quickly pecking her on the lips. He sat up immediately before smacking Eli on the arm.

Kris probably sat there for a few minutes before a rap on the door caught her attention.

_'Uh-oh' _she thought as she saw the face of Mr. Simpson. Clare rolled down her window.

"Ditching? Detention Ms. Edwards, Mr. Goldsworthy, Mr. Torres." he then saw Kris. "Ms. Monro. Not a nice start." he pulled the door open and motioned for them to get out.

"Game over." Kris mumbled as they piled out.

~**Last Period**~

"Welcome to remedial gym." Adam whispered in Kris' ear. Then as an after thought added, "Why are you in this class anyway?"

"All in good time Adam, all in good time." he smirked as the teacher read off the names.

"Khristina Monro?" Kris huffed and raised her hand.

"It's just Kris." she mumbled.

"Gracie?" the teacher called.

"New teacher. Same old forgetfulness." Adam muttered.

Adam raised his hand, much to Kris' confusion. "I'm Adam, Gracie was my sister." the teacher nodded understandingly.

"For a second," Kris started, whispering to Adam as they sat, "I thought your name wasn't really Adam." she laughed, and Adam smiled nervously.

"Today, class, we will become the official school drama team." Kris knew her eyes had bugged out of her head. "And we will be teaming up with Ms. Dawes' advanced class on this." Kris gave Adam a purely dreadful look.

"Not excited?" Adam whispered.

"More like terrified." she whispered back.

Just when he was about to ask why, the teacher interrupted. "Mr. Torres, Ms. Monro, would you mind sharing your conversation with the rest of the class?"

"No sir." Kris replied.

"Getting on a remedial teachers bad side. Not a good thing Ms. Monro." Adam said lowly in her ear, mocking the teachers voice.

"Mr. Torres!" both Adam and Kris began laughing.

_'I think that dream is beginning to make since.'_

**Well, what's the verdict here?**

**C'mon, tell me what you think! I know they became friends fast. It can happen. My first day of first grade, I had my best friend all because she was my classroom guide. I guess that's where I got the idea from.**

**C'mon, let's hear it. Was it good? Bad? C'mon, I'm waiting!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't own Degrassi! I hope you enjoy the chapter...I'll be waiting for reviews.**

**Chapter 3**

"KHRISTINA MONRO! GET YOUR SKINNY, LAZY ASS OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT NOW!" Kris pulled her pillow over her head, groaning insults at the crankiness of her elder brother.

"I CAN HEAR YOU! UP!" she pushed herself up in the bed, her hair flying in all directions.

"I'M UP! NOW STOP YELLING!" she ordered removing herself, clumsily, from her bed.

Her brother's head peeked into her room. "Shh, Max is sleeping." he whispered. She flung a pillow at him, and he chuckled. "Get ready 'lil sis. Last day of your first week of school. Don't want to be late."

"What time is it anyway?" she asked.

"Seven-thirty." he replied cheerfully.

"Seven-thirty? I'm going to be late." she screeched, pulling her red uniform shirt out of her closet and the beige pants, disregarding the skirt she had yet to wear all week.

**~ 20 minutes later~**

Kris ran out of her house, closely behind her brother, who was walking a few steps ahead of her. She scrambled around with her feet, careful not to trip over them, or fall from the weight of the bag on her shoulder. She clumped her hair in a messy ponytail and chased after her brother.

"I'm telling you Audrey, if you don't stop I'm going to-" she rubbed her head as she rammed into her brother. He was facing her with a smirk wide as Texas. She swatted him. "Ow. Now move." she said walking passed him.

"But you told me to stop." he countered following her. She huffed loudly and quickened her pace.

"What's got you pissed off sis?" he asked coming up beside her.

"Nothing has me pissed. I'm just trying to get to school before I'm late. I've already had two warnings this week." she mumbled.

"Yeah, I heard you ditched on the first day. Clean start remember?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm still clean, aren't I?" she huffed and quickened again.

Audrey just shook his head, deciding not to bother her, considering something was already eating her alive, and she wasn't one to take her problems out on others. He ran a hand through his hair and watched her hurried walking. He remembered checking on her the night before, and it seemed she was having a nightmare. She had been mumbling the name 'Adam' all night. He sighed. His sister was complicated, but then again, he was too, she just seemed to be on a whole other level.

**~ 15 minutes later~**

Kris dumped her book bag into her locker, huffing as air rushed into her lungs. Reaching a school thirty minutes from her home in fifteen minutes meant she had to bring out those cross country legs of her's, just to make it in time. After grabbing her history book, she closed her locker, and leaned against it, in hopes of catching her breath, which seemed nearly impossible.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Kris jumped in surprise, wishing her lungs had a bigger span than they had.

She gripped her head and smiled weakly. "Hey Adam. I slept pretty normal." _Except for the fact that every time I closed my eyes, there you were. _She added as an after thought to herself.

"You alright Kris?" Adam asked.

Kris gained a genuine smile on her face after looking up at Adam. "Yeah Adam. I'm great!" she answered proudly.

"Good. I guess I'll see you in English? That is if you don't want to ditch." he said snidely.

"Can't Adam. One more strike and it's suspension. My first week isn't even over yet." she said with a sigh.

"Hanging out with us can do that to you." he replied.

Kris looked down, biting on her lip, contemplating her words.

"Adam?" her voice was soft and low.

"Yeah, what is it?" Adam asked.

Just then the bell rang, and any courage Kris possessed slipped through her fingers. "Never mind. See ya in English." she bumped past him, and headed to her least favorite class, one of the two classes she did not share with Adam.

~**English~**

"How's my new best friend?" Kris spun to catch Clare claiming her usual seat behind Eli, who hadn't landed quite yet.

"She's glad to finally be in a room where she can breathe." Kris said, sliding farther into her seat.

"I see our new lady friend and my girlfriend are getting along." she smiled at Eli as he sat.

"Of course. Instant BFF's!" Kris said, throwing her arms out in emphasis.

"And that still leaves me as the third wheel." She faced the seat behind her, which was where Adam was now seated.

Almost as if on instinct, she grabbed Adam's hand. "I promised the day I arrived, you would no longer be a third wheel. I always keep my promises." _That's a lie and you know it Kris._

Kris saw something, though not a clue of what is was, flicker across Adam's face before he pulled her hand away from her's. She looked down, biting against her bottom lip, and turning to face the front. The teacher would be there soon, and she didn't need her last offense to be PDA. Though her face flashed an immense shade of red when she felt Adam's breath tickle her neck.

"Thanks Kris. Means a lot." she nodded weakly as he backed away, and she placed a hand on her neck. The bell rang and all the students hushed as the teacher entered the room.

**~End of English~**

Kris observed her assignment, due Monday. Topic: Discuss a person who has greatly impacted your life. Be creative!

Kris turned her head when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Clare. Kris looked around and noticed Eli and Adam had already left, along with the rest of the class. It was just her and Clare.

"Kris, can I talk to you?" Clare asked.

Kris furrowed her brow. The tone in her voice indicated it was serious. _Probably has something to do with Eli. _She thought to herself.

"Sure, what is it?" Kris was sitting backwards in her seat, while Clare sat in the seat usually occupied by Adam, which caused Kris to curse.

"Kris, are you having. . " she paused, choosing her words carefully, "Have you developed _feelings _for Adam?" she asked.

Kris grew wide eyed and shifted her eyes anywhere but towards Clare.

"I'm right. You like Adam."

"Shh. Please keep it quiet." Kris begged.

"Why?" Clare asked.

"Keep a secret?"

" Of course."

"All week, ever since I met you guys, I've been having. . . dreams, about Adam. They vary in content, sometimes it's just hanging out by the lockers. Others it's talking about whatever. But sometimes there's this scene where we're in the back of Eli's hearse-"

"Whoa." Clare interrupted.

"No Clare. We were just kissing, but for a dream, it was pretty intense." Kris said nervously.

"You really like him don't you?" Clare asked.

"I've known him less than a week. How is that possible?"

"Love at first sight?" Clare suggested.

"Dunno. But I don't know what to do. And I felt slightly bad after he pulled away from me." she sighed.

"He was just uncomfortable. He's not much for physical contact." Kris looked at Clare oddly.

"He doesn't like physical contact? Why?" she asked.

"That's something Adam will have to tell you when he's ready. Don't push him." Clare said.

"Alright. His life. When and if he wants me to know, he'll tell me. Until then, I'll just be his friend."

"I have an idea?" Clare said.

"What might that be?" Kris asked.

"Ask Adam to walk you home. Talk to him. Maybe even sneak a kiss on him. Just read his signals." Clare told her.

"Is that okay?" Kris fiddled with her hands.

"I think Adam could use another friend. He has me and Eli, but we're a couple, and I don't think he feels, quite as open with his feelings because of it. He needs someone who can be his."

"Thank you Clare." she whispered before leaving the room.

**~Last Period, 5 minutes left~**

Kris sat beside Adam, listening to the teacher drone on about drama work that would begin the following week. Kris was finding herself slipping into sleep, not something she did often at school. Her eyes began to close and her head drooped.

"Kri-" Adam stopped when he felt something hit his shoulder. The girl that had been sitting beside him for the past hour and a half had fallen asleep, on his shoulder. He flushed but brought his attention back to the teacher. He couldn't focus more than a minute before he looked through his perpetual vision at the sound asleep girl beside him.

In the middle of a sentence, the bell rang, leading to the teacher dismissing the class. Adam put a hand on Kris' shoulder to wake her, but she just groaned.

"C'mon Kris. We gotta get out of here. The bell rang." Adam begged.

Kris' eyes blinked open and she wiped them. She then sprang up, looking at Adam.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep didn't I? Did I bother you?" she asked.

Adam laughed. "It's no problem, but I gotta go. You should leave too." Adam said as he stood to get his bag.

Kris watched him shift through the bags that numerous kids left, too lazy to pick them up. Once he had his bag on his shoulder, he waved back and her and headed for the door. When he was almost out, Kris stood to her feet.

"Adam!" she called.

He stopped and turned to face her. She took in a deep breath.

"Will you walk me home?" she asked, hoping it reached him.

When he didn't answer, and Kris was too scared to see if he was still there, she sighed and picked up her bag.

"Coming?" she looked up to see Adam in the doorway.

"If you want me to walk you home, shouldn't you come too?" he asked.

Kris jumped with excitement, and dashed to him. "Thank you Adam." she whispered as she reached him.

**Chapter 4 will be pretty short, and will revolve around their walk to Kris' house. I was going to add it to this chapter, but I wanted it to stand alone.**

**Review, I know I get these up fast, and they aren't very long, but I think it's good (I'm bias though)**

**Please review! I'm sorry about how short the chapters are, and the next one will be up ASAP. Once I get a little farther, to a certain point, the chapters will be longer, and I hope you guys will like them. It usually takes me forever to write chapters, but I've been really inspired. **

**I'm waiting for reviews...hit the button please, tell me what you think! C'mon, I'm waiting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Own Degrassi! Do Own Kris! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Kris pushed her weight from her left to her right foot. She kept her eyes hidden under the mask of hair that had fallen loose of the ponytail. Her mouth felt like a desert in the middle of summer. Waiting wasn't her thing. The whole saying, patience is a virtue, that was definitely something she didn't have. She didn't care look through her curtain of hair to the boy standing in front of an SUV talking to his mother. His mother could say no.

_Would that stop Adam from going? _she wondered to herself. _Probably, or he wouldn't have asked to begin with._ she sighed, feeling a trickle of wetness on her neck.

"Earth to Kris!" she pushed her loose hair behind her ear as she faced the boy in front of her.

"Hey Adam. What's the verdict?" she asked, pushing her teeth into her bottom lip.

"She said yes." Kris looked at him wide eyed. _Yes?_

"But my brother has to come with us." he said lowly.

_There goes my plan. _Kris sighed and pushed her bag up. "Oh." she replied.

_What am I thinking? This is a sign. Adam doesn't like me, and I'm losing my mind. I shouldn't even be here. Maybe I should just tell him to forget about it. No, that would be rude, and it would probably hurt his feelings._

Kris looked up when she heard Adam speaking, but she was sure it wasn't directed at her. Standing beside Adam was a notably older boy with skin darker than Adam's and spiked light brown hair. She didn't observe him much, as her attention turned back to Adam.

When Adam caught her look, she motioned towards the boy, raising her brows.

"Right. This is my older brother Drew." he waved his hand towards his brother. "And Drew, this is my friend Kris." Drew's eyes roamed her and she shied back, not particularly enjoying the wandering eyes.

Adam looked between the two, confusing etched on his face. Drew smirked, which only caused Kris to take a step back and fold some hair behind her ear with her hand.

"Dude." Adam looked to Drew, "I think you're freaking her out."

"Sorry. Nice to meet a friend of my little brother's." Drew held out his hand to her, but she kept her eyes on Adam, an odd feeling rising up in her.

Adam stepped towards her and leaned to her ear. "He doesn't bit you know. It's okay to shake his hand." he pulled away and gave her an encouraging look.

Kris smiled weakly and took Drew's hand, which she quickly pulled away.

"Tell me something about yourself, Kris." she gulped and shifted her eyes from one brother to the other.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"How about one thing that you absolutely hate." Drew suggested.

"Liars." her answer came immediately. _You aren't exactly the most truthful person._ she growled to herself. _I never said I liked myself, did I? _

The brothers shared a look before going on.

"What's your favorite color?" Adam had asked this.

"What is this, twenty questions?" Kris laughed. "It's blue. Like water. It's so. . . free. Water flows without a care. The sky holds birds that can travel all around the world. Blue just seems so free, so beautiful, so magical. I love blue eyes, I think that's what started my blue craze. When I'm with someone with blue eyes, I just seem to lose myself, like I could actually just watch that person for hours. Truthfully, I know very few blue eyed people that I've actually had any kind of connection with. Most of them are in my family. In fact the only person I know outside of the family, aside from Clare is-" she stopped herself when she realized that the entire time she had been talking, her eyes had been locked on Adam's.

"Yeah. Well we should go. My brother will probably freak out if I'm not home soon." Kris said, averting her eyes.

"Alright. See you two later." Drew said, pushing his brother's shoulder.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked.

"Football practice." he responded, now fully out of sight.

Kris scoffed, though was smiling anyway. "I assume you knew of this from the start?" she asked Adam.

"Yeah. Mom didn't though. And apparently neither did you." Adam's face was covered by his smile and Kris forced her smile to remain, hoping he didn't notice her rapid heart beating through her chest.

"Yeah, well you're going to _pay _for that though." she said, advancing towards him.

Adam stepped back with each step she took forward, holding his hands in surrender. These steps continued until Adam felt that he had hit the stairs, and before Kris had noticed this, she had taken another step and laced her hand in one of his, which had landed her dangerously close to Adam. Adam felt the extra weight pushing him backwards, and Kris felt the tug on her arm, so she stepped back, hoping to balance their weight. The effect of this, was Adam's foot moving to keep his balance, and in result both of their balances came tumbling down, in the literal sense.

"Oh, Ow." Kris winced as her head hit the concrete. She was positive she didn't hit it hard enough to bleed, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

"Oh my god, Kris! Are you okay?" she opened her eyes to see a very worried Adam hovering over her.

"Am I bleeding?" she asked.

He looked around and shook his head rapidly in a 'no' response. Kris noted that he handed moved from his position over her and wondered why, until she realized she still had his hand. She sighed and released him, closing her eyes. A light pressure came off her and she seemed to shut down. She couldn't hear a thing around her. She couldn't smell the freshly fallen leaves she had moments ago. She couldn't feel her throbbing head. And most of all, she could no longer hear Adam's worried questions.

Adam looked down at the girl in distress. After his last question, she had stopped responding to him. If it wasn't for the slight rise in her chest every few seconds, he wouldn't have been sure she was breathing.

"Kris. Kris. Damn it. Kris, hey." he moved a hand under her shoulder to hoist her up. She fell against his shoulder and her nose cringed.

When her hand grasped his collar, her eyes squeezed tightly together before opening.

"What'd I do?" she asked looking up at him.

"You, uh, passed out." Adam responded.

"We should go." she mumbled standing, though not without nearly falling on her bottom.

Adam, who had made it to his feet safely, balanced her, granted him a thanks from her.

"Shall we go now?" he asked.

Kris stuck her chin up in the proud manner that had somehow been slipping from her, and replied, "We shall." and curtsied to Adam.

The walk consisted mainly of stories about Adam's friends, some crazy times they'd had, and how 'lovey-dovey' they could be at times.

Kris crinkled her nose when Adam finished the story of an English assignment the trio had when Clare and Eli shared their first kiss.

"Cute." Kris said, a mental image appearing in her head.

"_That _is what I said." Adam laughed.

"You have any funny stories to tell?" Adam asked.

Kris looked to her right and sighed. "I do, alas, we have reached my kingdom." she said stopping.

"That's too bad. I'd love to hear some of those stories." Adam said smiling.

"Maybe you still can." Kris said smirking.

"What'd you have in mind?" he asked.

"Come inside. Just for a little whi-"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Adam shook his head.

"C'mon Adam. Please. I'll bake cookies." Kris begged.

"Tempting but-"

"Adam please." Kris hadn't meant for it to sound as desperate as it had.

"How about we hang out tomorrow. At The Dot. I really do have to get home before my mom realizes I'm not with Drew." Adam said, holding tighter to his back pack.

"Yeah. That sounds good. Just one problem. Where, and what, is The Dot?" she asked.

"I'll come by around noon, okay?" Adam proposed.

"Sounds perfect. See you there." Adam smiled and turned to walk away.

_"Maybe even sneak a kiss on him." _Clare's voice rung in Kris' head. She tightened her lips so her teeth dug into them before yelling, "Adam." He turned to face her, his expression questioning her.

She ran up to him, pushed on her tip toes, and touched her lips to his briefly. She immediately pulled back and looked in all directions, avoiding Adam.

"That's all." she whispered taking a step backwards.

"Kris!" A voice called from inside the house.

"I have to go." she breathed, spinning to dash into her home. She stopped at the door frame and turned back, shaking her hand awkward and nervously before rushing back in.

Adam blinked several times, trying to contemplate what had just happened. A smile graced his lips as he turned to head to his own home, hopefully Drew hadn't already arrived.

In Kris' house, she stood against her door, staring in no particular spot, grinning to herself. She touched her lips and then breathed out slowly.

_I hope I don't regret that._

**Ta-da! I'm done. Tell me what you think! I'm accepting to all reviews. I'm excited to hear from you all. Worked on this for. . . . . between 5-7 hours. 1 hour of editing not included. **

**Well, what'd you think! C'mon, I'm waiting, just sitting here, waiting...*snores* sorry I do get that from Kris!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five! I Don't Own a thing! Belongs to whom it belongs to, and it's not me, enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

"No. No. No. No!" Kris made an 'X' with her arms as she backed away from her older brother. It was days like these when she found herself unlucky to be his sister.

"Stop complaining and just put it on. You'd look cute." her brother said in a sing song voice.

"No way. I'm not wearing that. I'd look. . . " she crinkled her nose in distaste, fixing her attention on the word to describe the outfit her brother had picked out for her.

Audrey rolled his eyes and stepped into the hall. Kris had her arms crossed, staring quizzically and anxiously at the door, awaiting her brothers return. Her foot began to tap impatiently and her bottom lip was beginning to bleed. Just as she was about to scream for her brother, his head popped back in the doorway. He held a new outfit in front of her, well mostly new, a reminisce of the one from before remained. She took the outfit in her hands.

"You sure Audrey? I mean, I do have sweatshirts and jeans." her voice was near begging.

Audrey spun her around and began pushing her towards her bathroom. "Yes, I'm sure. Change. Everything will be fine." he promised closing the bathroom door and clicking the lock.

Kris banged her fist against the door once, cursing the fact that the bathroom could only be locked and vice-versa from the outside. She caught her reflection in the mirror and half smiled to herself. Despite her it's-no-big-deal attitude, she was beyond excited to see Adam. Perhaps it was because she wanted to know his reaction to her little 'surprise'. Or perhaps it was just because it'd be just her and Adam.

_Kinda like a date? _she squinted her eyes. _No, not a date. Not. A. Date. _

She finished dressing in her new attire and drew her lip back between her teeth, causing it to easily bleed, thanks to the earlier bite session. Her honey colored hair was released from it's pigtails, hanging loosely about. She donned a sleeveless, green, orange trimmed, just above knee length dress with a dark blue jean jacket over her arms. Blue sneakers covered her feet.

She banged on the bathroom door, kicking it soon after. "I'm done changing, let me out!" she screamed. The door swung open to reveal Audrey looking over the outfit.

"I liked the pink jacket better, and the red slip on shoes." he said disappointed.

"Well I still need to be me. So, this just about does it." Kris replied.

"Just in time too. Your _date _will be here any minute." Audrey said looking at the watch on his arm.

"It's not a date Audrey. It's just an outing with my new friend." she said.

"What is this friend's name?" Audrey asked.

" Adam. Why?" her hands were now placed on her hips.

"Adam, as in the same Adam you dream about every night?" he asked quite smugly.

"I do not." Kris complained.

"On the contrary, you do. I come in here every night to check on you, and you're always mumbling something about Adam." Kris blushed and cursed under her breath. She couldn't control what she dreamt about. It had nothing to do with her feelings for Adam.

_Ha, you do have feelings for him. _Kris growled. _Voice in my head, shut up. I just told myself to shut up, I'm going crazy. _The palm of her hand came into contact with her forehead as she sighed.

"Kris. You're boyfriend is here." Kris glared daggers at her brother and ran out of the room. She stopped in front of the door, observing herself in the mirror hanging on the wall. "You look fine Kris. Now go on." Audrey called.

Kris smiled while shaking her head. She reached for the door, which was opened to reveal the familiar face of her school mate. She looked him up and down. She hadn't seen him in anything other than the school wear, so it was refreshing. He had a green and white checkered shirt with a navy blue jacket, jeans, and a black beanie.

"Ready to hit the ground running?" Adam asked.

"Ready if you are, Clyde." she responded pushing past him and closing the door.

"Is the Dot far from here. Cuz too much walking and all you'll be hearing is me complaining." Kris laughed.

"Yeah, we aren't walking." Adam said.

"What do you mean? There's no- no. No way Adam." Kris said, crossing her arms in a fashion she had done earlier.

"C'mon. You're not scared are you?" Adam asked.

"No way. Scared of a motorized bike. No way!" Adam raised a brow, obviously not fooled.

"When I was five, my dad took me with him on one of his, 'wild rides', which may I say is completely irresponsible, and- don't laugh okay. Promise! Alright. We hit a rabbit. So I'm not scared, I just always have a feeling we're going to hurt someone."

Adam cuffed his hand over his mouth, though it didn't quite cover his chuckle. Kris smacked his shoulder.

"I told you not to laugh!" Kris whined. "Where'd you get a motorcycle anyway?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Got it for my birthday a few months ago." Adam answered shrugging.

"Don't you have to be sixteen to drive one?" Kris asked.

"I'm almost sixteen." Adam offered.

"Yeah, not close enough. I'm not, repeat not, riding on that." Kris said.

"C'mon. I made it here safe and sound didn't I?" Adam asked.

"Aha! You probably only have one helmet. How is that gonna work?" Kris asked.

Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the vehicle.

"Simple. _You're_ wearing the helmet." he responded, placing the red helmet on her head.

"Adam-"

"Just shut up and get on." he said, sitting down on the motorcycle.

"My dad finds out, and you are so dead Adam Torres." she threatened into his ear as she placed herself behind him, and making sure the helmet was securely on.

They sat for a moment unmoving, until Adam leaned his head back. "You are aware we can't go anywhere until you grab on?"

"I'm aware." Kris said, head high.

"You're stalling Kris." Adam sighed.

"Okay." she whispered, wrapping her arms around Adam's waist. As they drove, Kris kept her head buried in the back of Adam's jacket, fearing if she looked around, she either hyperventilate, or fall off. Of all the things she could be scared of, this was the dumbest.

"We're here Kris. Kris? Kris you're hurting." she immediately straightened and removed her helmet.

"Sorry." she mumbled hoping off, happy to be on solid ground. She looked around, towards the building in front of her. It read 'The Dot'. _What is this place, a coffee shop? Or maybe a Bum house. _

"Coming?" Adam asked, opening the door.

"Yep." she chirped.

**~Ten Minutes Later~**

"He seriously blew you off for his girlfriend?" Kris asked, sipping her coffee.

"At the time they were 'just friends'." Adam replied, imaginary quotes around 'just friends'.

"Impossible. Looking at them now, how could they have been 'just friends'? You can feel the attraction between them. So much it's gross." Kris stated.

"They aren't exactly shy about it now, are they?" Adam rolled his eyes, popping a grape in his mouth.

"You'd think they'd limit their make-out sessions around their friends. I see how you've felt like a third wheel." Kris said, taking another sip of coffee.

When Adam failed to respond, she placed her hands around her coffee and tilted her head.

"You okay Adam?" she asked.

"Why'd you kiss me, Kris?" Kris blinked in surprise at the question.

"Oh, that? Forget it. It doesn't matter." she smiled at him.

"Drop the crap Kris. I'm not stupid. I know when you're lying." he exclaimed.

She pulled her coffee to her lips, and when Adam glared at her, she sighed, placing it back on the table.

"It was advice from Clare." she said.

"Clare told you to kiss me? What are you? A puppet." he sounded slightly angry.

"Let me elaborate. Clare told me how uncomfortable you could be around them. She said that you needed someone to be yours. Someone to care about you. Don't get me wrong, I do care about you Adam. I like you, a lot. It's just, I know how weird it is for me to be around Eli and Clare, but I usually have you with me, so I can imagine how that must've felt when it was just you three. I also promised you that you wouldn't feel like a third wheel, and as I said, I intend to keep my promise. I-" she stopped when she saw the look on Adam's face. "What?" she asked.

She saw him begin to smile, and she looked at him in confusion.

"You like me?" Adam asked in disbelief.

Her face began to burn, and she opened her mouth, but closed it, biting hard on her bottom lip. Her shoulders went limp and her face made a pout.

"_That _wasn't suppose to slip out." she said burring her face in her hands.

"It's not a bad thing you know?" she pulled her head up at his words.

"I know. It's just. . embarrassing." she whispered the last words.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have a track record for falling for guys that really don't want to fall back." she replied shrugging.

"Well, we could try." Adam said.

"What do you mean?" Kris asked.

"Dating." he answered.

"Seriously?" Kris asked wearily.

"Yeah. I've never actually had a girlfriend before."

"You haven't? Seems impossible." Kris was now smiling. Then she furrowed her brows. "Wait! Does this mean you like me?" she asked.

Adam laughed, his smile sticking. "Yes Kris, this means I like you."

"Does this mean. . that I'm allowed to kiss you?" Kris asked.

"Um, yeah, you can." Adam said nervously.

Kris placed her left arm on the table and leaned forward towards him. She laughed quietly when her eyes met Adam's.

"Don't look so nervous Adam." she rolled her eyes. "Just kiss me." she whispered.

Adam leaned over, and the distance closed. Kris' right hand found it's way to Adam's neck, while Adam's right hand interlocked with her left. Into the kiss, Kris smiled. When she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, Adam pulled away, a shocked expression on his face.

"Sorry Kris." he whispered.

"S' okay. Clare warned me." she said.

"Hu?" he asked.

"She said that you were, careful, with physical contact." Kris answered.

"Good ole' Clare. I'm really sorry. Can we just-"

"Take it slow? Of course Adam. I'm your friend first and foremost, and if you need to take things at your own pace, then we'll do that." she pecked him on the lips and smiled brightly. "But I can't guarantee I won't do that from time to time."

Then Adam surprised Kris by kissing her once again, briefly, and smiling afterwards.

"Aren't you two cute?" they both looked up to see a tall, blond boy in a work uniform standing over them.

"Hey Peter. Peter, Kris. Kris, Peter." Adam introduced the two.

"Nice to meet ya Peter." she said. "Adam, shall we continue our _date _by going to the park?"

"It's a date now is it? Alright let's go." Adam set some money on the table, and waved to Peter.

Once Adam was out the door, Kris turned to Peter. "I saw a 'help wanted' sign out there. Need a spot filled?" she asked.

"Yeah, can you serve. Any experience?"

"Worked as Porky the Popcorn seller since I was ten." she replied.

"Alright. Come in after school on Monday. We'll see how it works out." Peter said as she rushed out, thanking him.

Kris was laughing when she rammed into Adam. "What took you so long?" Adam asked.

"Just getting acquainted with your friend. Are we going?" Kris asked.

"Yep. Here you go." Adam handed her the helmet and she grinned.

"Let's hit the road, _boyfriend._" Adam smirked at the word as the two settled themselves on the bike.

"Hold on, _girlfriend."_

**-closes eyes tight- Was it good? Awful? Am I moving the story too fast? Come on people, I need comments! Please! The more reviews, the sooner the chapter. !**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Degrassi. I Own Kris. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"Coming through. Excuse me. Outta the way. Sorry April." Kris passed by crowds of people in front of Degrassi, waving as she did so.

It would be an understatement to say that she was happy. Ecstatic, elated, entranced even, would be more fitting words for her mood. She would even go as far as to say she had never been happier, and that was the reality of it, she never had been happier, as far back as her memory went.

"Emo boy! Clare Bear!" she called as she saw her two best friends standing by the hearse.

She came to a skidding stop in front of them, smiling as she blew loose strands of honey hair away from her eyes.

"Hi Kris. Nice roller blades." Clare said pointing to her feet.

"Thanks. Realized the distance between my house and Degrassi was way too long a trip. These babies, especially with how fast I can skate, make the trip here much easier. So I actually have time to talk to my friends." Kris said cheerfully.

Eli's expression became curious, and he shared a glance with Clare.

"What put you in such a sunshine mood?" Eli asked, distaste around the word 'sunshine'.

"I had a rather eventful weekend." she replied, her head held pridefully.

After receiving a weird glance from Eli, Kris heard a squeal come from the girl in front of her. Clare was bouncing with delight, her curls falling all around her face.

"You took my advice? Wait, what happened?" Clare asked, excitement written all over her face.

Kris opened her mouth to answer, but something was seen out of the corner of her eye. "Just a moment." she said, kicking her skates for speed.

"Adam!" she called as she saw him walking towards the Degrassi doors. As she approached him, he stopped walking, and she realized that at the speed of her skates, the two would whined up colliding.

She made an attempt to avoid this by planning to circle around him, to decrease her speed, but as she got nearer, her plan got diverted. The object that diverted her was her right skate, as one of her wheels decided not to move, and she fell forward.

Though, she didn't fall, that she was sure of. There was no crash, no gasps, except for her own. She felt something holding her wrists, and hot breath on her face. She opened her eyes to see piercing blue eyes staring at her confused.

"Sorry." she said as her hands were released. She reached down and undid her skates, removing them, and sticking them in her gym bag.

"Well. That was an. . . interesting greeting. Nice to see you too, Kris." Adam laughed, pulling is bag up his shoulder.

"Yep. Long story short, I'll never use those again." Kris responded. She shifted her eyes. They hadn't exactly talked since Saturday, and she wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"What's up with you two? Have a fight or something?" Kris turned to see Eli standing beside Adam, and Clare was beside her.

At his statement, Kris just smiled, and her eyes met Adam's, and he was smiling too.

"Not exactly." Kris said. "You wanna tell them, or shall I?"

Adam gestured his hand towards her. "The floor is yours."

"Okay. Well Clare," she turned to her friend, "I took your advice and asked Adam to walk me home. And I kissed him." Clare clasped her hands together and squealed. Kris just rolled her eyes. "Well, we met up Saturday at The Dot. And well. . . " Kris fumbled with her words, her face showing her conflict. "Oh, I'm horrible with words!" she wrapped her hand around Adam's and kissed him, her other hand on his shoulder.

Clare gasped, her hand over her mouth, and squealed with delight. Eli just stood there, looking around at the people staring and clicked his tongue. Kris pulled away smiling awkwardly. Adam looked from one of his friends to the next.

"So you guys are. . together?" Eli asked.

"Yep." Adam responded.

"Well congrats." Eli said. "But I think we better get inside before Clare has a panic attack."

"Yeah, yeah, that's a good idea." Kris said, trying, and failing, at looking at Eli instead of Adam.

**~Before English Class~**

Kris had just opened her locker, and was planning on retrieving her English assignment, when it slammed shut in front of her. She jumped and squeaked before putting a hand over her chest to calm herself.

"What was that fo-" she stopped when she met the face of the perpetrator. "You're kidding me." she said in disbelief.

"Hm. So it is you. I'd heard about the new girl, but to actually believe you were here, I had to see it." the blue eyed, brown haired boy in front of her said.

"What are you- what are you doing here Mark?" she asked, her voice breaking with every word.

_"What _did I tell you about calling me Mark?" he growled, grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go Mark." his grip around her wrist tightened. "You're hurting me." she begged.

"I thought you liked being hurt." his voice was low.

His grip tightened to a dangerous level. She opened her mouth and groaned in pain as she tried to shake him off. She glared at him through slanted eyes and hissed as he twisted her left wrist.

"Hey, let her go!" the boy was shoved back, and he released her hands.

"Adam." Kris called.

"You stupid freak. This has nothing to do with you." the other boy spat.

"It has everything to do with me Fitz. That's _my _girlfriend." Adam defended.

Fitz looked at Kris, flabbergasted, and shook his head. "_He's_ you boyfriend? Wow Krissy, you've sure lowered your standards." he turned away from them.

When Adam moved to follow him, Kris put her arms around his neck. "Don't go after him Adam. Please." she begged.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked as Kris wiped her eyes.

"Mark, I mean Fitz, and I used to school together, about two years ago." Kris replied.

"And he was trying to hurt you because. . . " Adam asked motioning with his hands for her to finish.

"Let's just call it a long story. Please, just drop it Adam." Kris was begging again.

"Fine Kris, you win. Nothing broken?" he was smiling now.

"Fit as a fiddle. Well my hand hurts but worse has happened." she answered happily.

A bell rang in their ears, and she gave him a weak smile.

"We should get going. Don't want to be late." she said. Kris turned to walk to her class, but was stopped by an arm pulling her back. "Wha-"

"Shhh" Adam's hand clamped over her mouth. "C'mon, let's go borrow Morty." Adam whispered.

"Eli will kill you Adam." Kris said once Adam removed his hand.

"Hey, you're with me. He'll kill you too." Adam replied.

Kris turned her head from left to right as they approached the front doors. "I have my methods dear Adam." she said. After deducing that the coast was clear, she rushed out the door, Adam quickly following. After searching the lot, Kris found the hearse that was practically parked in the same place everyday.

"So, take Morty for a ride, or have a make-out session in the backseat?" Kris asked, moving her hands like a balance beam.

"Kris." she could hear the edge in his voice.

"I was only kidding." she said, jumping into the backseat. "I told you, I was kidding. Come in." she moved her bottom lip into a pout, and patted the seat beside her.

Adam rolled his eyes while smiling and piled in beside her, closing the door in the process. He put his arm around her shoulders and gently leaned down to kiss her, though pulling away soon after, clearly telling her that was as far as it went. Kris crossed her arms and lifted her chin, causing Adam to roll his eyes once again. She pouted, and Adam sighed, giving in by kissing her once again. This time, Adam allowed Kris to deepen the kiss, but he still quickly pulled away.

Kris looked at him, biting her lip. She turned to face the front, and an awkward silence surrounded them. As Kris fidgeted, she began to smile, and she looked at Adam through the corner of her eye. He was sitting with his hands resting on the spaces beside him, chewing on his lip nervously, and staring out the window. Kris slowly scooted closer, and wrapped her arms around the one of his that was closest to her. He turned his head back to her, his brows knitting together. Kris just smiled and leaned her head against Adam's shoulder. Adam chuckled to himself before kissing the top of her head and using his loose hand to fiddle with the strands of her hair.

They didn't speak anymore. There was no need to. For a moment, there was nothing wrong. There was no burden on them. There were no secrets. There were no lies. There was no pain. But they both knew, even though the other didn't know what they did, that all of it would come crashing down on them. It was just a shame that neither knew just how fast it would all crash down.

**I kinda liked the ending there. Did you? Give me your comments! Did you have a favorite part of the chapter? Just give me feedback people! I like feedback! Remember, the more reviews, the faster the chapter comes out.**

**Oh and sorry for the shortness, for how long it took me, this is a short chapter. I changed it so much because I was so unsatisfied with it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Degrassi. I do own Kris.**

**Chapter 7**

Kris stood at the entrance she could only name as the Bhandari household. With music blaring from inside, slight screams coming from the upper building, and the absence of a parental car, this was no doubt the house she was looking for. A curse was mumbled under her breath. She had made the mistake of allowing her brother to pick out her clothes once again. She really needed to learn not to let him coax her into these things. The 'things' she was referring to was a low cut black tank top with a beige jacket and a pink skirt that reached about five inches above her knees. It wasn't that she didn't like girly things, she just didn't like how people looked at her when she wore girly things.

She shook her head, rubbing her temple with her left hand, regretting agreeing to even come here. If it hadn't been for that stupid face, she would be home sitting in front of a TV eating potato chips. _And wearing a Black Veil Brides T-shirt and sweat pants. _

**~24 hours earlier~**

"So what's on the agenda today Misfits?" Kris asked approaching her favorite trio of friends. She slung one arm around Clare's neck, the other around Adam's, and simple watched Eli glare in her direction. "What'd I do?" she asked.

"My car. _You _were in my car." Eli said, crossing his arms.

"That was like, three days ago, and Adam was in there too!" Kris defended.

"Oh no." Adam pulled himself away from his girlfriend's arm. "There is no way you're dragging me into this."

"Don't worry Kris, I'm perfectly aware Grasshopper was in my car Monday." Kris stifled laughter, but sobered at the look on the dark haired boy's face.

"Well then what's the deal Emo kid?" she asked, removing her other arm from Clare.

He rubbed her fingers against his temples. "Let me make this perfectly clear. You _ever_ and I mean _ever _hijack my car again, and go eat _pizza_, and leave a _stain _in the backseat, I will personally let you meet the inside of the purpose of a hearse." he threatened. "Clear?"

"As muddy water." Kris said, saluting.

"I don't think he's kidding." Adam said, grabbing her elbow, reading to run at any moment.

"Clare!" Kris covered her ears at the high pitched voice that now registered into her ears. She turned to the source to see a girl around Clare's height, dark skinned, pink lips, pink ruffled shirt, jean jacket, and a pink skirt. The two girls were squealing and hugging each other, speaking at such rates that Kris' head began to hurt.

Kris tapped Clare's shoulder, causing the other girl to look at her,and waved.

"Hello. You're a friend of Clare's I'm assuming." Kris stated.

"More like BFF. You must be Kris, Clare has told me so much about you!" she said, gasping.

"That means you're Alli." Kris said in realization.

"Oh my god, I wish I could stay longer but my mom just wanted to pick up Sav. Oh here Clare." Alli handed Clare a small envelope. "This extends to your friends." she said rushing away, waving back.

"What's that?" Kris asked, leaning over Clare's shoulder.

"Invitation. Party tomorrow. Bhandari residence." Clare read.

"Sweet. Bhandari party!" Adam said.

"If Adam's in, I'm in." Kris said.

"Of course I'm going, she's my best friend. That just leaves. . . . " Clare turned to Eli.

He rolled his eyes. "You're my girlfriend. Of course I'm going. But they," he pointed to Kris and Adam, "They can get their own ride, they are _NOT _allowed in my car." Eli said.

"That's just fine mister grumpy." Kris said, turning her head in a snobby manor.

"Alright, I've gotta go." Clare said. "I'll call you guys and give you the information."

**~Current Time~**

"Are you going to stand out here all day? Come on in!" Kris crashed back into reality by Ali Bhandari glowing brightly as she ever imagined her to.

Kris stepped into the house and was dazzled by everything. What most caught her eye was that nearly every Degrassi student was attending the party, plus whatever kids attending Ali's current school. Games of different varieties were scattered about, and some places people just talked or danced. It didn't seem it matter what you did, as long as you attended. Kris had all intentions of staying near Ali until she found someone she knew, but just as she turned to speak, the dark skinned teen had vanished.

Kris sighed and looked at her surroundings. She recognized a majority of the people, but she didn't _'know' _them, so there were of no use to her. So her solution was to wander until she met someone who fit her credentials.

She leaned against a wall after a while of finding no one, and her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID which read 'Adam Torres'. She smiled lightly on the outside, while inside she was acting as if the Messiah has arrived.

"Adam, oh thank goodness. Where the hell are you?" she asked, and regrettably noticed the desperation in her voice.

"Chill Kris. I'm on my way, Drew was suppose to give me a ride, but I'm assuming he forgot and went on without me." Adam answered over the phone.

"Oh I'd be glad to even see Drew. I haven't seen anybody I know, which is a select few. I saw Ali for a minute but she disappeared, and I can't find anyone, and I really hate being here without some I know. Maybe I should just go." the manic was evident.

"Khristina. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, just breathe. You'll be fine." she could feel Adam smiling, and she stuck her tongue out, then realized he couldn't see it.

"I stuck my tongue out at you." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I know you're smiling. Stop it." she pouted.

"Alright, see you in a few Kris." with that Adam hung up, and Kris placed the phone in her pocket, leaning harder against the wall. She wouldn't move from this spot until her boyfriend arrived.

"Waiting for your boyfriend?" a voice asked her.

"Yeah, I-" she looked up and stopped at once. "Go away Fitz." she said.

She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her hand, and she winced, though there was no pain. She turned back to face him and saw a solemn look on his face.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I shouldn't have hurt you."

Kris took in a deep breath and said, "Just because you apologize, doesn't mean I'll forgive you." she realized her voice was breaking, she was just counting on him not noticing.

"Of course it doesn't." Fitz ran a hand through his hair. "Fine don't forgive me. Join the game, we need one more person to make it even. You don't even have to sit near me."

"What's the game?" she asked.

"Spin the bottle." he answered. When she hesitated he said, "Just a little kiss, whoever you land on. Nothing big."

"Fine. I'll play, but you better pray that bottle never lands on you." she said pointing her finger at him.

Kris and Fitz joined the group that was sitting near a coffee table, isolated from others, and she recognized none of the other players. Turns went by. Each of the other seven went, and Kris had stopped paying attention after the third. Nothing landed on her, thank goodness, but she was slightly aware when Fitz locked lips with a blond beside her, and rolled her eyes.

"Yo, Kris." she turned to Fitz, who handed the bottle to her, "Your turn." he said.

She placed the old Coke bottle on the ground and twisted her wrist, and the bottle seemed to go on forever. Something flickered across Fitz's face when the bottle almost stopped. She dismissed it and turned in another direction for a minute, and then the air thickened around her. She turned back to the group, where everyone's fingers pointed to Fitz.

"No. I told you Fitz, I'm not kissing you." she said.

The blond beside her scoffed. "We stopped playing that five minutes ago." she said and pulled Kris to her feet.

"What are- Ow" she said as she landed on her butt.

She opened her eyes and saw only darkness around her. She rubbed her head and reached for something to lift her up, and something grabbed her arm, doing just that. She held tightly to what she knew was a hand and clung to whomever it belonged it.

"Nice to see you've haven't forgotten your feelings for me." a voice whispered in her ears.

"Fitz." she whispered pulling away. "What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"Ashley said, we stopped playing spin the bottle." he said.

"Then what-"

"Remember the game we first met in." he asked into her ear. How could she forget?

**~Two Years Prior~**

"Okay, it's dark, I'm scared, let me out." Kris cried weakly, her voice was very strong anymore.

"Hey, are you crying? If you didn't want to play, why are you here?" the boy sitting in front of her in the small closet asked. He was only a year older than her, or so it seemed, so he would be about fourteen.

"I just moved here. If I don't do what everyone else is, I'll be all alone." she said in a small voice.

"I was hoping to get some action, but I guess you're cute, and I don't like seeing little girls cry." the boy said.

"I'm thirteen. I'm not a little girl." she cried, tears already falling.

Two arms pulled her close, and she continued to cry. "I won't hurt you. I promise." he said into her ear.

"I owe you. For protecting me. I owe you." her voice was still small, but she was confident.

No sooner has she said those words had two lips incased her own. She was an innocent girl, and had never had a kiss before, so she began shaking into the kiss. The boy pulled away, but she could still feel his breath in her lips.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked.

"No." she answered quickly.

"Do you think I'll hurt you?" he asked.

"No." she answered again.

"Seven minutes is up." he whispered as the door opened.

"I'm Fitz." he said.

"Khristina." she said back.

"Nice to meet you Kris." and with that he walked away.

**~Current Time~**

"You took my first kiss." she said.

Fitz shrugged. "Wasn't mine."

"I'm sure. You were also sweet. What changed?" Kris asked.

"No need to ask. You know full well what changed me. You." he answered.

"You changed me first." she screamed, tears coming to her eyes.

"You're crying again." Fitz said, his voice soft.

"I won't. I won't. Fitz. I won't fall back in love with you. I won't."

"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself." he said, holding her tightly to him.

As much as she wanted to fight, she knew she couldn't. Her reflexes in resisting were miniscule to nothing, and there was simply nothing else she could do. She just felt her strength coming back, and prepared to free herself when the closet door opened.

"Times up Khristina Monro." she looked to see the blond, smirking.

"What are you so damn smug about?" Kris asked, finally free from her closet mate.

"Doesn't look like you got anywhere. If I was in there, no one would even _dare _to open door."

Kris just pushed past her. She had no idea what time it was, how long it'd been since she talked to Adam, and she didn't care. She wanted to go home. Get away from Fitz, away from everyone. Finding that the crowd of people made it impossible to reach the door, so she settled for the next best thing, a flight of stairs heading to a basement.

She found her way down and flipped on a switch. There was a couch, a table, it seemed like a living area, just currently abandoned. She decided until the party died down, she might as well rest. She plopped on the couch and got out her Ipod, sticking the ear buds in her ears, and searching through the songs.

_'You're hearts beating around the block,_

_The clock's ticking away it doesn't stop.'_

She began humming, and because of this she didn't notice the light pair of footsteps creaking down the stairs.

_'Everything changes, changes,_

_Things are changing constantly_

_Everything changes, changes,_

_It's evolutionary._

_Everything changes, changes,_

_Changing all the time_

_Playing with your mind_

_Modified or rearranged_

_Everything has got to change'_

"You have a beautiful voice Kris." she jumped, pulling her plugs out in the process. "I've told you that before. I really mean it."

"I told you to leave me alone Fitz. I played your game. Now go, the fuck, away." she gritted her teeth.

He advanced towards her, and she jumped from her seat. She decided staying still wasn't getting her anywhere, and she walked towards her.

"You're driving me to the last point of my sanity Fitz. Let me live my life." she said.

"You mean with that freak? Do you know what he is?" Fitz asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But whatever it is, he'll tell me when he's reading." she said.

With that she strutted past him, heading back up the stairs. She had just opened the door when two arms surrounded her.

"Let me go Fitz." she ordered as she made her way out of the basement, with Fitz attached to her.

"I'll leave when you give me what I want." he said.

"No Fitz. I don't want it. Leave. Me. Alone." she ordered.

"You used to love it. Why won't you even consider it now?" he asked, anger boiling up.

"Because I don't want to have sex with you. I have no desire to."

"Why?" he ordered, angrier.

"Because I want to have sex with Adam." she yelled.

Everybody stopped and turned to them. She was just going to melt into a corner, hope nobody knew who she meant. But all of that was shattered by the face she saw. Adam stood not ten feet away, staring at her.

"Oh no." she whispered as Adam fled from the scene, biting his lip.

Kris cursed and sunk into a chair.

"Here." Fitz handed her a drink.

She just glared.

"Just drink it. I'll leave you alone." he said.

"Good." she sipped the drink and sunk farther into the chair.

_'What hell have I dug myself into?'_

**Review, now!**


	8. Chapter 8

Just a note: This goes back to before the party started. We're taking it to Adam getting ready for the party, up to the point where we ended chapter 7!

Another Note: I don't have a clue what Adam's middle name is so I made it up!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Well I own Kris! And the plot!

Chapter 8

**~Friday Night: Adam's House~**

"Adam! For Gods sake! Get out of the fricken bathroom! Just throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, it's a Bhandari party, not a formal dance!" Drew Torres yelled banging rapidly on the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Adam called back through clenched teeth.

"You've already said that six times. I swear to God, Adam Torres if you don't open this door I'll-" Drew was cut off by his brother's voice.

"Give. Me. A. Damn. Minute." Adam growled.

Drew threw his hands up in exasperation and turned away from the door.

On the opposite side of the door, Adam leaned his hands against the counter, releasing a sigh once he heard Drew's retreating footsteps.

He wasn't trying to take up so much time, he was just a little anxious. Bhandari party meant a lot of people, a lot of being who probably either A) didn't like him or B) knew about his 'secret', and he wasn't exactly sure how he'd handle the situation if someone brought up the 'secret.' He knew he'd have to tell Kris in due time, but he wasn't sure he was quite ready to tell her yet. They'd known each other, what, two weeks?

Adam sighed once again, running a hand through his hair and facing his reflection. He'd gone through the routine with his gauze, and he'd decided on a pair of jeans, a blue and gray checkered button up shirt, and of course, his beanie. Getting dressed wasn't what was keeping him in the bathroom as long as he had been. It had been all the thoughts running through his head. The ones of his secret. The ones of Kris. The thoughts he feared the most, were what the kids might start calling Kris, knowing that she was dating him. For the kids that hadn't known they were together, Bianca for example, they would after tonight.

"Adam Rayne Torres! Get your ass out of the bathroom!" Drew's yell caused Adam to jump.

He turned to exit the bathroom when his mother's voice boomed in, "Drew, watch your language!"

Adam chuckled before opening the door. Drew looked his brother up and down, then he shook his head.

"This," he gestured to Adam's attire, "is what you've been in here doing for the past hour and a half?"

"Sorry." Adam murmured slipping past his brother, and into the hallway.

Drew grabbed Adam's shoulder to stop him in his place. "Hey, what's up with you?" Drew asked.

"Nothing. Now go fix your hair, or whatever it is you've been bugging me for so long so you could do." Adam said, tugging his arm from Drew's grasp.

Drew just grabbed it again, which Adam quickly and angrily snatched back, glaring at Drew. "What?" Adam asked, annoyance creeping in his voice.

"What's eating you? Enough of the 'nothing' crap. I'm your brother, spill dude." Drew ordered.

"I'm a little worried. . . about Kris." Adam said, releasing a breath long since held in.

"I'm not exactly following." Drew stated.

Adam sighed. "Dating me is going to put her through a lot of trouble. Take Bianca and Fitz for example. They'll eat her alive."

"So she doesn't know." Drew said, not a question.

"Nope, and I'm not exactly sure how to tell her." Adam responded.

Drew's face was thoughtful for a moment. "Why don't you start by introducing her to the family, you know, give her a feel of your home life. Just ease into telling her. Step by step."

"That's actually a good idea. When did you get so smart?" Adam asked.

"I have my moments." Drew said as Adam passed him. Then Drew's brows furrowed. "Hey." he called after his brother, offended, which only granted him a laugh from the other boy.

~**Thirty Minutes Later~**

"Adam, honey, you have a phone call." Adam groaned at his mother's voice. Opening his eyes, he reached for the telephone.

"What?" Adam asked, clearly irritated.

"Gee Adam. Didn't wake you from a nap did I?" Clare's voice registered into his ears.

"Yes, actually you did." he snapped.

"You were sleeping? Adam! Were you planning on bailing on your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Bailing?" he scrunched his eyes as the information began to seep in. "Oh crap. Kris. The Party. I forgot!" Adam cursed under his breath, sitting up straight.

Eli's chuckle was heard on the other line. "I was just calling to say that Eli and I probably won't make it. Didn't want you guys searching for us." Clare said.

"Um, okay. What are you doing that's so important your skipping a Bhandari party?" Adam asked.

"Well, Eli, and I, we, um, you see." a flustered Clare continued rambling into the receiver.

"Understood Clare. You and Eli need some alone time." he said.

"Sorry Adam. Pass it to Kris." Clare said.

"Sure. Gotta go, I should give Kris a call." Adam sat the phone back on the counter, and dug through his pocket for his cell.

He scrolled down the numbers until he saw the one he desired. It only rang twice before the other end answered.

"Adam, oh thank goodness! Where the hell are you?" Kris' voice asked franticly.

Adam chuckled to himself, but also felt a tinge of guilt, feeling that he caused her distress. "Chill Kris. I'm on my way. Drew was suppose to give me a ride, but I'm assuming he forgot and went on without me." it wasn't exactly a lie. Drew had gone on without him, but because he'd fallen asleep on the couch, not because his brother forgot.

"Oh I'd be glad to even see Drew. I haven't seen anybody I know, which is a select few. I saw Ali for a minute but she disappeared, and I can't find her anyone, and I really hate being here without some I know. Maybe I should just go." it sounded to him like she was nearly crying, and he bit his lip at her tone.

"Khristina. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, just breathe. You'll be fine." He smiled, a warm feeling coming over him at the thought of Kris actually being excited to see him.

"I stuck my tongue out at you." Adam blinked repeatedly at her statement.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I know you're smiling. Stop it." she said pouting.

Adam chuckled again. "Alright, see ya in a few Kris." and he hung up the phone.

He leaned back against the couch, running his hand through his hair. Now he just needed to find a way to get there. And there was no way he was asking his mom to take him.

Just then, a knock at the door caught his attention. He stood, walking to the door with his hands in his pocket. He pulled the door open, and rolled his eyes at the person in front of him.

"_What _do you want, Bianca?" he asked the girl in his doorway.

"I was looking for your brother. But it seems he's not here." she said. She looked him up and down. "Going to the Bhandari party? Did your dear old brother leave you at home? Smart move for him."

Adam shook his head. He hated Bianca to the bone, but to get here, she had to of had a car, and he really needed to get to the party, for his girlfriend's sake.

As Bianca was walking away, Adam called out, "Bianca!" she turned, her hands on her hips.

"I need a ride." he said.

"And you're telling me because. . . "

"Damn it Bianca! Will you give me a damn ride to the party or not?" Adam yelled.

"What do I get if I do?" she asked.

Adam threw his arms up. "What do you want?" he asked.

Bianca put on a thoughtful expression. "I'll get back to you on that." and she began walking away again.

"Bianca." Adam called.

She rolled her eyes. "Get in. But don't say a word to me. When we get there, we split, and I'm not bringing you back." she said.

"Works for me." Adam said chasing after her.

**~Bhandari House~**

Bianca stopped the car and turned to the boy beside her. "Listen. Don't talk to me at all. Steer clear of me. And if you tell anyone I gave you a ride, I'll shove that stupid little hat up your ass." she threatened.

Adam put his hands up. "Fine." he got out of the car and walked quickly away.

There wasn't the largest crowd outside of the house, and he figured Kris wouldn't like to be outdoors around people she didn't know, so he took his chances entering the household. He searched around for a bit, not finding the person of his interest. He found his brother, trying to get Alli to take him back, which he could see was failing miserably.

Adam soon noticed a small crowd formed around a certain area. Not exactly a crowd, just people all around, staring in a certain direction.

"Because I don't want to have sex with you. I have no desire to." Adam's brows came together. He knew that voice. And he didn't like the tone of it.

"Why?" another voice asked. He knew that one too. He wove through the crowd, deciding that the two voices together didn't fit.

He squeezed through two more people, reaching the clearing, where he saw Kris and Fitz, a little too close to one another for his comfort. He was about to call out her name, when Kris voice registered loud and clear.

"Because I want to have sex with Adam." Adam's eyes widened. Kris did not just say that? There was no way.

Kris spun around, and upon seeing Adam, turned her eyes down. Upon seeing all eyes on him, Adam took in a deep breath and bolted from the scene.

**~Torres House~**

Adam closed his bedroom door, his breathing hard, and his vision blurry. He had never run that far in his life, and was beginning to regret doing so. He landed face down on his bed, and hugged his pillow to his face. What the hell had just happened?

He groaned into his pillow and felt wetness on it. He lifted his head and wiped a hand across his face, realizing he was crying. Why the hell was he crying? He sat up, holding a hand to his forehead. This was one interesting night.

He fell back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. What was he going to do about this?

**It's finished. I know it's short, and I apologize. And I apologize for how long it took me to get it up. I'd love to get some reviews. Thanks for reading, please review! If I get reviews the chapters will get up faster. And you should be excited for the next chapter, it's sets part of the plot up for the rest of the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is everyone, this is a rather big chapter, despite it's shortness! It sets a big part of the story into motion. Oh and there is fluffyness (I'm pretty sure that ain't a word)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. But I do own Kris and Audrey!**

**Chapter 9**

"Damn it." Kris muttered closing her locker and flinging her bad over her shoulder. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but her dumb ass brother had neglected to wake her this morning. Heck, he'd been sort of ignoring her all weekend. Like he was walking on shattered glass. Of course, she had no idea why, and now his little attitude had made her late.

It was already time for English, and that class was already half way over. She'd be sure to corner Audrey at home, he couldn't avoid her forever. Especially not during the upcoming weekend.

Kris entered her English class, and every head turned to face her. Her eyes landed on Adam for a moment, who smiled weakly at her. Clare gave her a confused look, while Eli just shrugged. She walked past everyone, handing her note to the teacher, who just ordered her to her seat, as they were discussing the upcoming play.

Kris took her seat, sliding into it and placing her bag on the floor under her feet. She let her eyes glance to Clare, who was giving her a questioning look, and she wrapped her hand around a lock of her hair. For the rest of the period she drowned out the teachers lecture, she'd be hearing it again last period anyway.

When the sweet sound of the bell rang, Kris felt a million times lighter, and turned to see all three of her friends looking at her. She furrowed her brow.

"What? Why are you all staring at me?" she asked.

Clare and Eli glanced at one another, and then both of their eyes darted to Adam. Kris turned in her seat to face him and cocked her head to the side, obviously confused. Adam just fidgeted in his seat, and was pulled back down by Clare when he made a move to stand.

"Seriously guys, what's the deal?" Kris was growing anxious.

"There's, well, a rumor going around that you, um." Clare turned her head away, finding everything in the room interesting except the person at whom her conversation was directed.

Kris turned to each of her friends and huffed. "Will one of you please just tell me, it can't be that bad-"

"Fitz is saying you slept with him." all three of them turned their heads towards Adam, who seemed to be fighting the urge to run out of the room. "Friday night, at the party." he finished.

Kris stared at him, wide eyed. There was no way in hell she slept with Fitz. She distinctively remembered telling him no several times.

"No way in hell." Kris growled. "That bastard is probably just pissed that I _wouldn't _sleep with him."

The other three watched the anger on her face as she bit down on her lip, drawing blood.

"So it's. . . just a rumor?" Clare asked.

Kris nodded, and Eli stood from his seat. "Well I'm going." he said. Clare stood after him, and the two left, waving at their friends.

Kris just sat there, anger steaming up, while Adam just watched her.

"It's not true." Adam sighed in relief and fell back against his seat.

"Of course it wasn't true! You thought I'd actually slept with Fitz?" Kris screamed.

Adam ran a hand through his hair. "What was I suppose to think? Fitz is going around telling people you slept with him, with other people saying they saw you with him."

"Adam, you know I wouldn't do that." Kris said, trying to even her voice.

"I know, but-" Adam stopped when he saw Kris' face. Despite how red her face was from yelling, and how angry she looked, she was crying. "Kris."

"You really don't trust me." Kris said in disbelief.

"I never said that. I do trust you Kris." Adam said.

"You already have two offences Adam, I don't want to wait for a third one." Kris said, standing from her seat and gathering her things.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"Clare told me that you had a secret, and that you'd tell me when your ready. That's fine. And now you so easily think I'd sleep with Fitz. That's kinda a little hard for me to over look!" she said trying to exit the room.

Adam stood, blocking her path. "Kris! I didn't know what to believe. I had people telling me left and right that you slept with Fitz, and that you were unfaithful. I was also worried because you weren't here. But I believe you now, doesn't that tell you something?"

Kris wiped her eyes, and held her face down, her honey hair falling over her eyes. They stood in the silence for a moment, until Kris' whisper filled the air. "I love you Adam."

Adam was a little taken back. Kris had never said that, and neither had he. Heck, he wasn't even sure if he was in love with her, not like he had ever been before. So in this case, he wasn't sure what to do.

"That's why it hurts so much." he blinked when her head turned back up to him. "That's why I dream about you at night. That's why the thought of being with anyone but you makes me sick. That's why I'd never sleep with Fitz. Because it would kill me if it wasn't you."

"Kris." Adam still had no idea what to say. So instead of saying anything, he wrapped his arms around her, and allowed her to cry as much as she needed. When her breathing calmed, and she seemed at peace, she pulled away, and wiped a hand across her eyes.

"I love you Adam." she smiled before quickly kissing Adam.

He stood there shocked as she walked past him, leaving him on his own. He smiled, crossing his arms.

"That girl bounces back fast." he said.

"Yep." he jumped and turned around seeing Kris in the doorway. "Are you coming? I'm hungry." Adam chuckled.

"Alright, keep your panties on." Adam said, following her into the hall.

"What if I don't want it?" Kris challenged.

"Kris!" Adam said.

"I was only kidding. Sheesh, lighten up."

**~Kris' House~**

Kris shut the door, entering her home. Now that one problem was out of the way, she had another one to deal with.

"Audrey! Audrey you home?" she called walking into the living room.

Audrey was sitting on the couch, watching some nature program, a beer in his hands. Kris marched over to him and grabbed it from him.

"Hey." he said, trying to snatch it back.

"Nope. You're not supposed to drink. Remember, I stay clean, you stay clean." Kris said.

"I am clean. It's only my first one. and if you drink, I drink." Audrey said.

"I haven't drank." Kris defended.

"Haven't drank, my ass." he snapped. "You came home Friday drunker than I'd ever been."

"What? That's impossible." Kris stated.

"Is it now? I'm pretty sure I know when someone's drunk. Unfortunately I have no idea what you drank. And that's bad coming from me."

"I was drunk? but I, I couldn't have been." she sat down next to her brother.

"You looked horrible. Your hair was a mess, your breath stank, and your clothes were on like a monkey put them on you."

"Wait, what?" she turned to her brother alarmed.

"You must have been really drunk if you don't remember. Let's see, you said. 'I've gots a secret. Fitz and I, we did it. Shhh, don't tell Adam.' That's what you said."

"Oh hell no." Kris pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her hands. "No no no no no no no no!" she couldn't believe it.

She felt her heart tighten, and memories flooded through her. Audrey wasn't lying. She remembered everything, and she found herself full of disgust.

She shot up from the couch and stormed through the house, reaching the bathroom, and locking the door. She stared at her reflection. Why the hell would she drink so much? She reached for a towel to dry her eyes and felt a sudden turning in her stomach. She fell to her knees, lifting the toilet lid.

Once she finished, she leaned against the wall, breathing heavily and crying harder than she ever had. Morning sickness had been a symptom of pregnancy, and she had thrown up that morning as well.

_**I can't be pregnant, can I?**_

**I leave you all with this, and I hope to get some reviews! Come onnnnnnnn people! I like reviews, I'm still excited about this story, but if no one reviews, I might get bored. I like having people tell me what they think! Please review. Tell me what you think will happen in you want!**

**I shall see you all in chapter ten! Which I do so hope to get up before Christmas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woohoo! I made it to Ten chapters! I've never made it that far in a story, ever, ever, ever ,ever! It may not seem like a big deal to the readers, but it's a HUGE deal to me, and I would like to thank all of my reviewers!**

**Starrina Leonhart**

**zebra-scarf**

**Leeetsgo**

**Sa5msAdamstoriesandwhatnot**

**Xx10SecondsLeftxX**

**Vbenson2016**

**dianerr1**

**AdamTorresgirl4lf**

**NO ONE**

**Stuffy**

**angrywolfgirl**

**lololol**

**D**

**That's everyone who's reviewed Third Wheel so far, and I send out a big THANK YOU! to them. I hope to hear more from them, and some new reviewers as well. Oh and please check out Xx10SecondsLeftxX stories, they are awesome!**

**Chapter Ten**

"Audrey! Audrey!" Kris moaned from the floor of the bathroom. Her head hurt, her stomach was being turned inside out, her mouth tasted worse than last nights dinner, and her eyes were outlined with red, an indication of her sleepless night.

Audrey entered the bathroom, cringing at his sister's state. He crouched down, pushing some hair out of her eyes. "You alright there sis?" he asked.

"I'm puking my guts out. Do I look okay Audrey?" her eyes went wide and she leaned back over the toilet, Audrey holding her hair. Kris leaned back, her eyes unfocused for a moment. "Drey, I don't think I should go to school today." she said.

Audrey nodded. "I think your right." he watched her try to calm her nerves, but he knew it was useless, she was a basket case to being with.

When she smiled up at him, he kissed the top of her head and ruffled her hair. "I need to go Kris, will you be alright on your own?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can handle." she said swaying, seeming to be distinguishing if she needed the toilet again. As Audrey stood to leave, she grabbed his hand. "On your way home, pick up a pregnancy test, kay?" she asked.

Audrey bit down on his lip, but nodded anyway. He knew she was killing herself with guilt. She was truly in love with this Adam kid, who he really needed to remember to actually meet. He was beginning to feel guilty for this entire thing, because in a way, it was his fault.

If he had made a better judgment of Fitz from the start, maybe their entire relationship could have been avoided. But because of his horrible drinking habit, and his initial attraction to Fitz, he had introduced him to his sister, and that was the beginning.

_**~2 years ago~**_

_"Audrey! you were suppose to pick me up at school two hours ago. Do you know how far away my school is from here?" she dropped her bag. "Audrey? Big brother? What are you-" she stopped spotting her brother on the couch, along with a familiar face._

_Audrey's eyes opened, and he motioned for her to come to him. She did as obliged and kneeled down._

_"Drey? What happened to you? You smell like. . . like. . . .Uncle Casey." she waved a hand in front of her nose. _

_"I had a few too many drinks." he said, laughing and smacking the head beside him, "Hey, Fitzy-boy! My sister's home. You gotta go."_

_The other boy uncovered his head before smirking. "You're cute." he said to her._

_"Hey, no-no hitting on my sis." Audrey said, moving around flimsily until he sat upright. "Kris, this is. . . Fitzy-boy! Fitzy-boy, this is Khristina, my sister." _

_"You reek." she said to both of them, emotionlessly._

_"And you've got a stick up your ass. Lighten up chick." Fitzy said. "And my name is FITZ not Fitzy-boy, ever call me that and I'll wring your neck."_

_"Drey, go sober up." Kris said, crossing her arms. "And you- Fitzy-boy," this received her a death glare, "get out of this house."_

_"You're not my boss princess." he spat._

_"No, but when he's drunk out of his mind, I make the decisions." Kris said, hissing near his face._

_Fitz stood, staggering. "You're boring. It's gonna be fun changing that." with that he walked out, knocking many things over in the process, but walked out none-the-less._

_Kris turned, hand on hips. "And you mister, what is wrong with you? Drinking? Audrey are you listening to me?" _

_**~Present Time~**_

Kris pulled her pillow over her head, screaming and kicking her legs. The nausea had stopped, thank goodness, but she was too tired to do much of anything. Her head hurt, and all she wanted to do was sleep, though it seemed insomnia decided to take home in her.

"I swear if I don't get some sleep, I'm going to drive myself insane." she tucked her pillow back behind her head.

She closed her eyes, hoping for a moment of peace.

_**~Inside The Dream~**_

_"Mark Fitzgerald?" Kris asked, looking at the boy in her doorway._

_"You know my name, flattering." he said sarcastically. _

_"What do you want? Audrey isn't here. I can't tell you where he is, but he isn't here." she said._

_"I actually wasn't looking for your brother. I was looking for you." Fitz answered._

_Kris rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Dad's sleeping and he doesn't really like boys in the house when A) he's not home, and B) when Drey's not home." she said._

_"Yeah, but your dad is home." Fitz defended._

_"But he's unconscious. I think that counts for him not being here because mentally he's not." she crossed her arms. _

_"You're being awfully defensive. You could have just shut the door on me." he said._

_"I was trying not to be rude." she said back, and shut the door._

_"Hey." Fitz called, but Kris just turned and walked away._

_**~End Of Dream~**_

Kris groaned at the sound of music in her ears. She leaned over her bed, looking for her bag, but instead rolled onto the floor. She huffed her hair out of her eyes, and grabbed her phone out of her bag.

"Yeah?" Kris asked, blowing hair out of her face.

"Did I wake you up?" Adam voice asked her.

"No, I'm lying on the floor because my bed is too soft. Yes, you wake me up, and wh- wait. Adam?" Kris asked.

"It's me. Why do you sound so surprised?" he asked.

"Well as far as I'm concerned, Degrassi has a cell phone blocker." Kris answered.

"Oh, well I'm not at school." Adam said nonchalantly.

Kris furrowed her brows. "Then where are you?" Kris asked.

"Outside." he answered.

"Adam. Outside where-" she stopped and looked up, seeing Adam waving outside her window. She was kind of glad they only had a one story house.

She stood up, wiping off the dizziness, and opened her window.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"You don't want me here?" Adam asked, looking hurt.

"That's not what I meant." Kris said rolling her eyes. "Come on in, might as well." Adam climbed through her window.

"This is your room. Nice." he said, looking around skeptically.

Kris plopped down on her bed. She patted the spot beside her. "It's a room Adam, not a shark. It's not going to swallow you if you move." she said.

Adam laughed. "You're right. Just being a little paranoid." he sat down beside her.

"So, why are you here?" she asked.

"You weren't at school. I got a bit worried." Adam said, shrugging.

"Aw, did my boyfriend miss me?" she asked, smiling.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I was just worried." he responded.

Kris just laughed, putting her arms around his neck. "I just wasn't feeling well this morning." she said, kissing his cheek.

She pulled away from him, leaning back on her bed. Now that she had a visitor, she was more tired than ever, and soon felt herself falling into sleep.

"Kris." Adam looked over his shoulder, and to his surprise, his girlfriend was sound asleep. "I guess she really wasn't feeling well." Adam stood and headed back towards the window.

_**~Three Hours Later~**_

Kris opened her eyes to her brother standing in front of her. Something had landed on her chest, but she hadn't looked down at it yet.

"I was sleeping." Kris mumbled.

"You were snoring. Tell me when you get your answer." Audrey left the room, and Kris looked down at the box on the bed with her.

She sat up, holding the box in her hand. "I guess it's now or never." she said, standing to head to her bathroom.

_**~A Few Minutes Later~**_

Kris sat on the floor, crossed legged, twiddling her fingers. She didn't have much longer to wait, but it still felt like a lifetime. The phone at her side rang, and she lifted it up. The screen read _Clare Edwards. _She pressed the call button and held it to her ear.

"Hey Clare. What's up?" Kris asked.

"Nothing with me, what about you? Adam says you were sick." she replied.

"Adam? That's right he was at my house. What happened?" Kris asked.

"He said you fell asleep." Clare said, though Kris could tell she was smiling.

"How are you guys? Everything good on your end?" she asked, sighing at the end.

"Um, yeah, everything perfectly fine here. Kris what's wrong? You were out of it yesterday, and now you sound weird. What's wrong?" Clare asked.

Kris squeezed her eyes shut. "Promise me, you won't tell anyone. Not Adam, not Eli, no one." Kris voice cracked.

"I promise." Clare's voice was low.

"Don't hate me." Kris whispered.

"Kris, I couldn't hate you. What's wrong?" Clare asked.

"Clare. I slept with Fitz." the other end was silent, but she knew they were still connected by her friend's breathing. "I got drunk. Fitz took advantage of that." she thought she was going to cry.

"Are you alright Kris?" Clare asked.

Kris looked at the clock on the wall and stood. She took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes tight. "We're getting ready to find out." with that, she shut the phone, and looked at the test in her hands.

All of her breath came out, and her eyes closed.

_**Oh God, I'm pregnant.**_

**The end of chapter ten. I'm sure you all figured this was the outcome after reading the last chapter, but it's how it is. I have this entire thing planned out, and I hope you will all continue to follow me!**

**Please review, It makes me happy to get reviews, and I don't get very many. So I'm begging you all to review, I will get on my knees if I have to! So please please please review! PLEASE! **

**Thank you all for following me this far, and I hope you will continue to do so!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is here! I actually like this chapter, it's cute!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi! I do own Kris. I do own Audrey. and now I own the baby!**

**Chapter 11**

"What'd I miss misfits?" Kris asked, slinging her arms around Adam and Eli, who were loitering around her locker, or Adam's locker. "Wait, aren't we missing a misfit?"

"Clare's still in her locker. Told her we'd wait by Adam's locker. So how is our sick princess?" Eli asked as Kris stretched her arms over her head.

Kris yawned, holding her hand in front of her mouth. She'd been up since four in the morning throwing up, and had thankfully held down the urge to do it again. She leaned her head on one of the lockers, and let her eyes close.

"Dude, I think you've killed your girlfriend with the midnight talk sessions." Eli said to Adam.

"Hey, I don't call her _that _late at night. That would be rude." Adam defended.

"And you're not rude?" Eli scoffed.

Kris banged her fist on the locker, getting both of the boy's attention. She glared at both of them and took two steps forward.

"You," she pointed to Eli, "are going to stop insulting my boyfriend. And you, " she turned her attention to Adam, and she smiled, "haven't kissed me today."

Adam smirked and leaned to kiss his girlfriend. Kris immediately jumped when a hand touched her back. She saw Clare out of the corner of eye and saw Adam holding back a laugh.

"Hey mister, no laughy laughy at your girlfriend, it's not nice." Kris said, hands on hips.

"I never said I was nice, did I?" Adam leaned closer to her.

Eli crinkled his nose, giving Clare a look. "Are we this gross?" he asked.

"Yes." Adam and Kris said in union, both facing the dark haired boy.

Eli rolled his eyes. "You guys are weird." he said.

"Why is that?" Kris asked, crossing her arms.

"Well A) How many dates have the two of you actually been on?" Eli asked.

"Two." Kris responded, not the least bit fazed.

"And have either of you met the other's parents?" he questioned.

"I've met Adam's brother." Kris replied.

"That wasn't the question. You two have been dating for two weeks now." Eli said.

Kris sighed and leaned against the locker.

"As much as I'd love to discuss my best friend's love life, I kinda need to speak to her." Clare said, grabbing onto Kris' arm.

Adam and Eli exchanged a look.

"Yeah, we do need to talk. I'll see you next period Adam." Kris kissed Adam's cheek before following Clare to the girl's washroom.

"Girls are weird." Adam said shaking his head.

Eli just put his hand on his friend's shoulder, nodding.

**~Girl's Washroom~**

"Kris. How are you dealing with. . the pregnancy?" Clare whispered.

"The morning sickness sucks." Kris said, a smile tugging at her lips. When Clare gave her a look saying how dead serious she was.

"I'm scared Clare." Kris admitted.

"Of course you are. Anyone would be." Clare put her arm around Kris, hoping to comfort her.

"No, I'm scared of telling Adam. What if he hates me?" Kris' eyes began to fill with tears.

"Kris. Adam could never hate you." Clare said as Kris pulled her head down, hiding the tears overwhelming her.

"I hate me, Clare. So it would make sense for him to hate me too." she held her hands over her eyes, trying to stop her crying.

"Kris, Adam will be by your side no matter what. He cares about you." she said.

"I'm not ready to tell him." Kris said, wiping her eyes.

"That's okay. You tell him when you think you can. I'll keep my mouth shut." Clare said.

"Thank you Clare." Kris smiled, clearing her eyes.

**~Lunch~**

" 'Sup my little misfits?" Kris asked placing her tray beside Adam's who sat across from Eli, who sat beside Clare.

"They," Adam motion towards Eli and Clare, "were discussing their date tonight."

"It's not really a date." Clare said, blushing.

"You're a couple, it's only natural you go on dates Clare." Kris said, munching on her fries.

"Speaking of dates, isn't it about time for you and Adam to go on one?" Eli asked.

"Dude, would you dr-" Adam stopped when Kris' voice broke in.

"How about tonight?" she asked.

Adam turned to his girlfriend, his brows knitted together. "Um, hu?"

"We can rent a movie. Watch it at my house." she suggested.

Adam glanced to both Eli and Clare. Eli shrugged his shoulders, while Clare nodded hastily.

"I'm in." Adam said, turning back to his food. Though he looked out of the corner of his eye when Kris grabbed his hand. She caught his look and turned her head, blushing. Adam just smiled.

"Okay, there is no way we are this weird!" Eli said, throwing his hands up.

Adam, Clare, and Kris all started laughing.

**~End Of School~**

Most of the kids had gone by now, and Kris and Adam sat on the steps, discussing their upcoming date.

"You can come to my house around seven. I've got a few movies, but probably not many you'd like. Not unless you like sappy romance movies, or animals films." Kris said.

Adam raised his brow. "Never really saw you as the sappy romance type." he commented. "I'll pick up the movie. Do you like Fantastic Four? Superman?"

"Yeah, I like those. You pick, I'm fine with whatever." she replied.

"Well cool then. Will your brother be home?" Adam asked.

"Actually, he'll be leaving. But you should probably meet him first. Oh, and my baby brother Max will be home. But he goes lights out before Audrey leaves."

"How old is Max?" Adam asked.

"Two. So, seven o'clock, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Adam saluted.

Kris just smiled and kissed him. "I love you Adam."

Just then a horn honked which caused both of them to jump. "That's my mom." Adam said.

"See you tonight Adam." she kissed him again quickly and waved as he left.

Once Adam's car was out of sight she stood, heading in the direction of her own house.

**~Seven O'clock~**

"Thank you so much for putting Max to sleep Audrey." Kris said, hugging her brother.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too Krissy. Now let me go." he said, holding back laughter.

Then a knock at the door caught their attention. "Looks like your boyfriend's finally arrived." Audrey said, going towards the door.

"Wait, Drey!" Kris called. Audrey turned, ready to listen. "He doesn't know about Fitz, or the baby." she told him.

She saw disappointment on his face, but he just ruffled her hair. "Alright." he said, and opened the door.

Adam stood there, in his usual out of school clothes, beanie included. "Hi, I'm Adam. You must be Audrey." Adam said, and it was easy to tell he was nervous.

Kris stepped forward, pulling him into the house, and shutting the door. "Audrey, obviously this is Adam. He's nervous enough to pee his pants. Please tell him you're sweet as they come." she said.

"Hey, I'm sweet to you 'cuz your my little sis. Him-" he stopped when he saw the pleading look from Kris.

"He does look like he's about to pee himself. Alright, if you get that nervous meeting your girlfriend's brother, I say your alright." Audrey said, and headed for the door. "I'd stick around, but I've got a date."

"Yeah, with picking up garbage." Kris called as the door shut. "Sorry 'bout him. He's weird, but you gotta love him."

Adam laughed and observed their living room. "So where are we watching the movie?" he asked.

"Right here, brother would kill me if he found us in my room." she said rolling her eyes.

"What about yesterday?" Adam asked.

"He doesn't need to know." she said smirking, and taking the movie from him.

"Hey, where are you going with that?" Adam snatched it back.

"I was going to put it in the DVD player." she told him.

"I think I can operate that on my own." he said, smirking himself.

Kris just shook her head and plopped down on the couch, pulling her knees onto the couch with her. Once everything was set, Adam made his way back to the couch and sat down beside her. As the movie started, Adam put his arm around Kris, who leaned her head on his shoulder.

Most of the movie went off without a hitch, Kris and Adam sneaking glances at one another every couple of minutes, and snuggling together. Once the movie was reaching it's end, Kris scooted away from Adam to stretch.

"I can't sit like that for too long." she mumbled, holding one arm behind her head.

Adam just smiled, keeping his main attention on the movie. Kris watched it herself for a few minutes before her boredom caught up to her. She reclaimed her seat beside Adam and watched him. After a minute, Adam glanced in her direction, raising a brow, then turned his attention back to the movie.

Kris huffed and crossed her arms. She gained a thoughtful look, then uncrossed her arms and reached up to kiss Adam's cheek.

He turned so his full attention was on her. "Khristina." he said.

"I was just trying to get your attention." she pouted.

"I was trying to watch the movie, which you should have been doing too." he said looking down on here.

"Now the movie's more important than me." in came her puppy dog face.

"No, but this was a movie date, hence the movie." Adam said.

Kris just continued to pout. Adam sighed.

"Alright, what do you want?" he asked.

Kris perked up. "Kiss me."

"That's what this is about?"

"Kiss me." she said persistently.

"You're troublesome." he muttered putting a hand on the back of her head and leaning down to her lips. Kris put her arms around Adam's neck as the kiss continued. Several minutes passed, and Kris finally pulled away for air.

"Whoa." she said, smiling lightly.

She saw the kindness in Adam's eyes as he kissed her once again, this one shorter and sweeter. He left her lips and put his on her neck. For a moment she stiffened, but quickly gave in. She closed her eyes, and a moan escaped her, but she pressed her lips together as not to do it again.

"Adam." she whispered.

He brought his lips back up to her's, and she smiled once again. They pulled away from one another, and Kris touched her neck.

"That's gonna leave a mark." she said, laughing.

"Whoops, sorry." Adam shrugged.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Kris said, snuggling to Adam.

"Kris." she looked up to hearing her name, and found herself caught by his blue eyes. "I love you."

Kris blinked, staring at him. "I- I love you too Adam." her lips formed into a smile. It was the first time he had said it to her, and it really made her happy.

"I know you do Kris." he pulled away from her and breathed in and out a few times before kissing her once again. He looked all around the room and took in a deep breath. He let it out slowly.

"There's something I have to show you."

**That's it for chapter 11!**

**Honestly I like this chapter, but at the same time I hate it. I love romance, but I'm horrible at writing it. At least I think so.**

**By all means, review. I'd love to hear from you all. **

**Oh and if you review, please answer this question:**

**What do you think Adam has to show Kris?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I own Kris, Audrey, and the baby. and the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

"There's something I have to show you." Adam said, chewing on his bottom lip. He stood from his position on the couch, gripping Kris' hand in his own. Kris shuffled to her feet, looking at him curiously.

"What is it Adam?" she asked.

Adam just squeezed her hand and began leading her down the hallway. They reached Kris' bedroom, and he pushed the door open, closing it once they were inside. Kris sucked on her bottom lip, thoughts running through her head of why Adam looked so nervous and distressed.

"Adam are you okay?" Kris asked, worry echoing in her voice.

"I'll know in a minute." he said lowly, releasing the hand of her's that he'd held.

Kris just stood there watching him bring his breaths in and out, closing and opening his eyes, and obviously trying to relax himself. In all honesty, she was beginning to think he knew about the pregnancy, or at least the fact that she'd slept with Fitz. She prayed this wasn't the case, but her mind couldn't fathom what could send him into such a state that he was in now.

"Okay, Kris." she met his eyes, "First, I think you should see this." Adam rolled up his left sleeve and took in a deep breath.

Kris cast her eyes down and immediately took in a large amount of air. Covering Adam's arm were several burn marks, some older than others, and a few that she knew couldn't be more than a few months old. She put her hand over her mouth while using her other hand to trace over the scars. She then turned her eyes back to Adam's, which seemed to be avoiding hers.

"Adam, did you do this to yourself?" she asked, gently rubbing the scars.

His eyes closed. "Yeah." was all he said.

"Why?" Kris asked, the possible answers terrifying her.

Adam walked over to her bed, sitting down with his hands on his knees. "When I was younger, I burned myself to get out the anger and the pain."

Kris walked over to him, sitting on her knees by the bed, holding tightly to his hand. "I don't understand. Please tell me Adam."

"I didn't- I didn't feel right, for a long time. I didn't feel like the person everyone thought I was." Adam answered, choosing his words carefully.

"Adam. I'm still not following, but whatever it is, you should know that I love you, and your past doesn't make a difference to me." Kris said, squeezing his hand tightly.

Adam cast his eyes on her, and when Kris' met them, all the air left her lungs. He looked so conflicted and troubled that all she wanted to do was kiss him until he was better, but she held back her urge so he could go on.

"Kris. I'm not," he seemed to be searching his mind for words. "I'm not, I mean. . give me a second." he said, running his free hand through his hair.

"I love you Adam." Kris said softly.

Adam took his free hand and put in on top of her head. "I love you too Kris. That's why I have to say this."

Kris squeezed his hand tighter.

"Kris. I'm not, physically. . . physically, I'm not. . . a guy." he said slowly and carefully.

Kris furrowed her brows. "You're not physically a guy?" she asked, making sure she understood correctly.

Adam nodded. "Physically. I'm a complete guy, between the ears anyway. . . but I don't. . have the physical qualifications of one."

Kris put on a thoughtful expression. "So you're body," she gestured to him, "is that of a girl?" she was pretty sure that was what he meant.

"Yeah." he said, his eyes scanning over the rest of the room.

Kris sucked on her bottom lip, processing the information. She gripped his hand tighter. "So that makes you a?" she couldn't remember the word, but it was in her vocabulary, her brother had made sure she knew of all these things.

"An FTM. Female-to-Male transgender." he said, still keeping his eyes away from her.

Kris kept her thoughtful expression, thinking of what she could say. She placed her left arm on the edge of the bed and leaned her head against it. She turned her eyes to Adam, who in turn glanced down at her, but neither of them said a word.

Adam was honestly terrified of how she would react. It still seemed to him that she was trying to figure out how to respond.

"Adam." her voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hm?" was all he could muster.

Kris tightened her grip on his hand and smiled up at him. "I think you're great Adam. I'm in love with you, and the fact that you're an FTM doesn't change that. In fact, nothing could ever change that." Kris picked herself up and sat on the bed next to Adam.

"So, this doesn't bother you?" he asked.

Kris pursed her lips. "It's a little weird for me, you know when I think that under your clothes, there's a body like mine. But it's not something that's going to stop me from doing this." she pressed her lips against Adam's.

It took him a moment to react, as that was the last thing he expected her to do. He put one of his hands on her waist, and used the other one, now free from her hand, to cup her face.

Kris put her hand on the back of Adam's head, and used the other one to keep herself steady.

The two pulled apart, and Adam took in a huge breath. "So, we're okay?" he asked.

"You thought we wouldn't be? How many times do I have to say this before you get it. I love you. No matter what!" she told him.

Adam laughed lightly. "There is one more thing." he said.

"By all means elaborate." Kris said.

Adam smiled and tossed his jacket to the side, earning him a confused look. The look became even more confused when he unbuttoned his blue shirt and tossed it to his jacket. Kris observed him, seeing a green shirt with a bandage wrapped around his chest.

"I just. . . figured I should show you." Adam said, obviously blushing.

Kris smiled. "I love you." she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her face against his neck.

"Kris." Adam mumbled.

"What? We're not a school, there's no PDA rule." she pouted.

"It's just," Adam sighed. "I didn't exactly expect you to be this affectionate."

"Do you not want me to be?" she asked with a puppy pout.

"That's not it. I guess I'm just a little shocked you're taking it so well." he said.

Kris sighed and unlatched herself from her boyfriend. She stretched her arms above her head and fell back onto her bed. Adam leaned back a little, to get a good view of his girlfriend.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? I'm perfectly fine. Just, extremely tired." she answered.

Adam bit down on his lip. "Maybe I should leave." he made a move to stand, but Kris grabbed his wrist.

"No." he looked back down on her. "Please don't leave."

"Won't your brother be mad if he catches me in here?" Adam asked.

"Please Adam! Just, lay here with me." she begged.

"Do you have to look at me like that?" he asked, smiling.

"Lay with me, please. Just 'til I fall asleep. Then you can leave if you want." he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Alright, I'll stay. Scoot over." Kris pushed her back up against the wall and made room for Adam. He crawled under the covers with her.

"Thank you. You are the _best _boyfriend ever!" she pecked him on the lips and smiled happily.

Adam wrapped his arms around her waist, and Kris snuggled up to his chest. He stiffened a little but relaxed when he met Kris' eyes.

"I really don't care Adam. I don't mind." she said closing her eyes.

Adam smiled. "I love you Kris." he kissed her head.

"Love you too. If you leave before I fall asleep, you won't like me tomorrow." she murmured, falling into a sleep.

"I wouldn't think about it." he leaned his head on top of hers, and closed his eyes, feeling himself falling asleep along with her.

**~Two Hours Later~**

Audrey opened Kris' bedroom door and immediately noticed the two forms in his sister's bed. His big brother instincts began kicking in, but he stopped himself when he saw the content smile on Kris' face. He noted that they both had their clothes on, so he didn't think anything had happened. He figured he ought to give Drew a call, considering it probably wasn't likely that either of the two had called Adam's family.

The phone rang a few times before Drew's voice registered. "Sup, Audrey? Is Adam still there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think he's gonna stay here tonight." Audrey told him.

"How am I gonna explain that to Mom?" Drew asked.

"Sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to tear him away from my sister." Audrey laughed.

"Do I want to know?" Drew questioned.

"They just fell asleep, but like I said, I don't think I could tear them apart." after that, they both hung up.

Audrey opened Kris' door again to check on them. He had to admit they looked extremely cute together, and his sister looked happier than he'd seen her in years. He sighed, he'd never thought he'd see her so happy since the Fitz incident two years ago. He also noticed that Adam looked rather peaceful as well.

"Don't make a habit of this." he muttered closing the door.

He loved his sister, and for the first time in a very long time, he thought that she could actually be happy.

**There, it's finished! I loved loved loved loved this chapter more than any other chapter I've written. I'm very proud of it, and can't wait for your reviews!**

**Please review!**

**Thank you for reading! You all rock!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do now own Degrassi. I own Kris, Audrey, Max, the plot, and the baby! Hey I own a lot!**

**A song is mention in this chapter. It's called "Nas Ne Dagoniat." by t.A.T.u. They are a Russian band, but they sing English too! You should really check them out!**

**Chapter 13**

When Kris came to the next morning, the first thing she did was yawn and stretch her arms high above her head. She rubbed her fists over her eyes, clearing any sleep from them. Her eyes opened, and she blinked away the blurriness. The first thing to come into her vision was the familiar face of her boyfriend, Adam. At first this confused her, but the events of the previous night flooded back into her, and she relaxed.

From the look of Adam, he was sound asleep, and she had no intention of waking him. After kissing him on the cheek, she removed her half of the covers. It may be Saturday morning, and she may have a visitor, but she still needed her shower. _And I think I need to throw up. _She quickly slipping out of the bed, carefully as not to wake the boy beside her.

Once she shut the bathroom door, she heaved a heavy sigh. She'd fallen for guys who wouldn't fall back. She'd fallen for guys who wanted nothing more than to use her as a punching bag. But of all the guys she'd fallen for, none of them had affected her the way Adam did. None of them had cared enough about her to tell her their secret.

She sighed again. It was a rather unexpected secret, and she was still trying to wrap her mind around it. She didn't lie, it didn't change her feelings for Adam, not in the slightest. But there was a feeling tugging at her, though she didn't have the slightest idea of what it was. In all honesty, it scared her, it scared her to death. She didn't want this feeling, and she didn't like the way it was making her think.

**~Fifteen Minutes Later~**

Kris tossed her towel on the floor beside her door. She pulled her hair out from under the collar of her 'Escape The Fate' t-shirt and stifled a yawn. Her eyes grew wide as a hand pulled her to her bed. She plopped down and began to question Adam when he covered her lips with his own. It took her a moment to register what had just happened, and by the time she had, he had already pulled away.

"Um. ." she struggled finding her words, opening and closing her mouth several times, "Uh, hi?"

Adam just chuckled, folding some of Kris' wet hair behind her ear. "Sorry, got a tad bit excited."

"It's fine. Just caught me a little off guard." Kris responded, smiling.

She caught Adam's eyes and put a quick kiss on his lips. "Now we're even." she said.

Adam buried his left hand in her hair and kissed the top of her head. Kris raised a brow at him.

"You're affectionate this morning." Kris said slowly.

Adam chuckled, ruffling her hair. "I guess I'm just happy. " he responded.

"Well then, I guess I'm happy too!" Kris said, squeezing Adam's hand.

"Kristy!" Kris jumped at the sound of the little voice. In all the commotion of the previous day, she had forgotten about Max!

"Oh my God, Max!" Kris pushed herself off the bed, opening the door once she reached it. For a moment, she turned, giving Adam an apologetic look.

Adam just rolled his eyes, smiling, and walked over to his girlfriend. "C'mon, let's go see your brother." he said, grabbing hold of her hand.

Kris and Adam stepped across the hall to Max's room. Inside, Max was sitting on the floor, holding his left knee to his chest, rocking back and forth. Kris immediately got down and picked her little brother up in her arms.

"What's wrong Maxie? Did you hurt your knee?" she asked.

Max nodded, showing the bruise that had formed. Kris kissed it and rubbed his head, though he was still crying. Kris sat, pulling Max into her lap, and stroking his head.

"It's okay." she kissed his head and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Tol'ko Skazhe

Dal'she nas dvoye  
Tol'ko ogni  
Aerodroma  
My ubezhim  
Nas ne Dogonyat  
Dal'she ot nikh  
Dal'she ot doma." Kris sang in a soft voice.

Still standing in the doorway, Adam furrowed his brows.

Max looked up at his sister, smiling, and sang along.

"Noch' provodnik  
Spryach' nashi teni  
Za oblaka  
Za oblakami  
Nas ne naydut  
Nas ne izmenyat  
Im ne dostat." Max sang.

"Zvezdy rukami!" the two sang together, then burst out laughing.

"You gonna be okay now Max?" Kris asked.

Max nodded his head and leaned back against his sister. It wasn't until Max's breathing reached a calmed state did Kris realize that he was sleeping. A smile came onto her face and she stroked his hair, then gave a glance to Adam, who was still standing there awkwardly. Kris motioned with her free hand for him to sit beside her. Giving the room a quick look over, Adam made his way to her, taking the spot on the ground to her left.

"What were you singing?" Adam asked curiously.

"Nas Ne Dagoniat. It's Russian for 'They Won't Catch Us." she replied.

"Oh. I didn't know you knew Russian." Adam responded slightly confused.

"I didn't tell you?" Kris put on a thoughtful expression. "I'm originally from Russia."

Adam went wide eyed. "No you never told me that. You don't have a Russian accent."

"You see, I lived in Russia until I was ten. My father did work protecting people, and on one mission, he was sent to America, where he met my mother. So even though I grew up in Russia, I was fluent in English as well, thanks to my mother, as is Audrey. Except Audrey was more comfortable with English." she said.

"That still doesn't explain why you don't have a Russian accent." Adam stated.

"Well, when I was ten, my Mother, Audrey, and I moved to America. My Dad was on a mission at the time, so he wasn't with us. I already knew the language so it wasn't very hard to adjust. I also picked up on the American accent quickly, so my Russian accent kind of got covered up."

"Oh. Um, where's your mother now?" he asked.

Kris cast her eyes down, letting her hair fall over them. "She died four months after Max was born."

"Sorry." Adam mumbled, feeling like a trespasser.

"It's fine." Kris swallowed and took in a deep breath. "That was around the time I met Fitz."

"Hu?" Adam asked.

"I told you I used to know Fitz. That was when I met him. Audrey had Dad send us some money, and moved us up here, well not exactly here, but in this general area. I met Fitz at some party Audrey dragged me to. Audrey kind of became an alcoholic after that party."

When she saw the surprised expression on his face, she continued, "He's not one any more. And I'm not addicted to drugs anymore."

"You used drugs?" he asked in disbelief.

"Two years ago, yeah. It was just Audrey and I taking care of Max. Mom had died, Dad was still doing his job. I got into a relationship with Fitz. Everything was out of control." she said.

"You dated Fitz? You're kidding me?"

Kris bit her lip. "Nope. He was a lot nicer back then. But his friend's we're druggies, and soon got him hooked, and in turn got me hooked. Fitz became some what violent after that-" Adam stopped her.

"Did Fitz hurt you?" he growled.

"Adam it's fine. He only hit me once, and he never did it again." she said, her eyes slightly glazed over.

Adam put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up. "What happened? The time that he hit you?" he could tell there was more to the story then she was letting on.

"I told Fitz something, and he freaked out." she stopped, looking back down.

"What did you tell him?" Adam asked.

Kris felt the tears streaming down her face, falling onto Max. "I was pregnant." she choked out.

Adam couldn't really believe it. He put his arm around her and allowed her to cry.

"He pushed me out a three story window." she flicked her eyes to Adam's, "The baby died." she whispered.

"Kris." she was crying harder now, holding on to Adam with one hand, and holding Max with the other.

Adam bit down on his lip. "Kris, that song you were singing. Tell me what it meant, in English." he decided that the best thing to do was to distract her.

Kris wiped her eyes. "Just say, it's only the two of us. Only lights, of an airfield. We'll escape, they won't catch us. Further from them, farther from home. A night-conductor, will hide our bodies. Behind a cloud, behind the clouds. They won't find us. They won't change us. Their arms can't reach, the stars!" she sang quietly.

"Mom would sing that to Max, so it's the only thing that can calm him down." she said, taking in and letting out breaths to calm herself.

"You really miss your mom, don't you?" he asked.

Kris smiled. "Yeah. Audrey took her death really hard. She was hit by a drunk driver."

"Sorry." he said again.

"Stop saying that Adam. _You _have nothing to be sorry for." she said sternly.

Adam smiled. "You're right. What do you want to do today?" he asked.

Kris shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. I'm free today. But tomorrow is brother/sister day, so I'm afraid we'll be separated then." she answered.

Adam grinned, pushing some hair out of his girlfriend's face. "How about we go to my house?" he suggested.

"You mean, meet your parents?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, I think they'd love to meet you, and Drew would like to know a little more about you. Plus, we can play some video games."

Kris scoffed. "I'll kick your ass at any game you got." she said confidently.

"So is that a yes to the invitation?" Adam asked.

"That's a hell yeah." she replied.

Adam rolled his eyes and kissed her. It was times like these that reminded him why he loved her.

**And that is the end of chapter 13. Another short chapter -sigh- and it took sooo long! Grr!**

**Please review everyone! In the next chapter Kris meets Adam's parents!**

**When you review, I'd like to know how you think Adam's mom will react to Kris?**

**See you all soon! (hopefully) **


End file.
